There are always Two Sides
by george98
Summary: The Galactic Civil War devastated the Galaxy, unlike any other previous conflict in the Galaxy. Yet on both sides of the conflict, there were heroes and villains fighting for what they believed was right. This story follows an Imperial Admiral Kale Saratoga and the members of the Ghost Crew as they fight their own inner demons and fight for their principles and beliefs.
1. The Lesson of War

(A/N)- So here is one of my other pet projects as far as Fanfiction writing goes. Originally I decided against uploading this anytime soon as I have three stories going already, however, I have several chapters done for this story already and I decided that it's not doing me much good just sitting in a folder on my PC. So against my better judgment, I am going to upload this for people to read and review however while I do work on this story quite often my focuses are still on my other three stories that I already have. The last couple of things I want to point out is that this is sort of AU as some things do change, aside from that there is also some bits of EU (Expanded Universe) in here as well. Lastly, this is Ezra x Sabine as far as romance is concerned so if you don't like them paired up that way then I recommend you move along or just skip any romance scenes. Without a further ado here is There are always Two Sides

There are always Two Sides

Prelude

The Lesson of War

Planet- Mandalore

Location- Imperial Navy Academy

Year- 3 years before the events of Star Wars Rebels Season 1

A class of Imperial Cadets at the Imperial Navy Academy on Mandalore waited in anticipation as their instructor had announced that a very important Imperial Offical would be coming into their classroom to give a speech about the Empire and Naval Warfare. In this class, there was a young Mandalorian girl named Sabine Wren. Sabine has tan skin, brown eyes and has short black hair she was dressed in an all white Imperial Uniform with the black Imperial symbol on the side. She was a grade five cadet despite this being her first year she had passed the entrance exam with flying colors giving her the rank of grade five. At this point in her life, she believed in the Empire and all that it stood for, peace, protection, and a united galaxy.

The classroom door suddenly opened and a man in an all gray Imperial uniform, the class awed at the man he was a Fleet Admiral as one could see by the layers of the pin to the right breast of his uniform. A Row of six blue bins on top with a row of six red pins at the bottom. The classroom instructor who was standing at the front of the room waiting for the guest to arrive outstretched his hand to greet the man. The was a white human male, with brown hair, no facial hair, and was in his early thirties. He greeted the instructor with the handshake and said

" Thank you for having me, instructor Corvax"

" Sir it is an honor to have you at this academy"

The Fleet Admiral nodded then let go of the instructor's hand. Instructor Corvax said

" I shall let you introduce yourself, sir, however, I think everyone here should recognize you."

" Yes I am quite well known throughout the Galaxy, however, there are many who don't know me"

Instructor Corvax proceeded to sit down at his desk as the Fleet Admiral began his speech

" For those of you who don't recognize me from holovids, news broadcasts and from Imperial Posters. I am Fleet Admiral Kale Saratoga, I command the Star Destroyer Peacekeeper and it is the flagship of Task Force Lawbringer"

Kale paused for a moment then proceeded

" Now before I jump into my speech I would like to know about some of you in this glass, many of you are older teenagers but some of you are still fairly young. So how many fourteen years old do we have here in this class"

Only one person raised their hand and that was Sabine Wren, she was embarrassed and blushed

Kale walked began to walk over to her and spoke directly to her

" Well only one, that's quite alright my dear is this first year at the Academy"

" Yes sir" She replied nervously

" Ahh very good and what is your name"

" Sabine Wren"

" a pleasure Cadet Wren," Kale said with a smile causing Sabine to loosen up

" Now the rest of you how many of you here are fifteen"

Half the class raised their hands

" Ahh I see half the class and sixteen"

Half the class raised their hand short of a few students Kale then proceeded to say

" Ok, so the rest of you are either seventeen or eighteen well very interesting, so many young talented minds decided to join our glorious Empire. It pleases me to see this as I did as you did when I was your age, except then the Empire was known as the Republic. Like you, I sat in those exact seats on a different world, but like you all, I was eager to learn and to fight for the Republic just like all of you I am sure are eager to learn and fight for the Empire. Now there is only one more thing I want to ask you all"

" How many of you are Grade, Five cadets," Kale asked

Ten students raised their hands most of them were older around the age of seventeen and eighteen, but one cadet that caught Kale's eyes before once more grabbed his attention

" Well, Cadet Wren yet again you must have done exceptionally well on the entrance exam to be grade five in your first year"

" Pardon the interruption Fleet Admiral Saratoga, but Cadet Wren is a very exceptional student she will make a fine officer some day"

" Instructor Corvax she will be more than just an Officer she will be a Grand Admiral...that's if you continue on this current course, Cadet Wren"

" Yes sir I will sir" Sabine replied eagerly

" Glad to hear it, now that's enough those of you who are grade five have most likely been assigned to study tactics used by various Admirals and Fleet Commanders throughout our Galaxies History."

" Well I am here to talk to you about War and more precisely Naval Warfare, War, in general, is exceptionally brutal it is not something I wish on anyone and it's not something you should wish to see. However it is a cruel part of our Galaxies history and there for the knowledge I have shall be passed down to you through books, documents, and memoirs written by me and a course these speeches."

Kale paused for a moment to let that all sink in before continuing

" I fought during the Clone Wars around your ages, I was a Cadet at the Republic Officer academy at age fourteen I was placed under the watch of a very excellent Republic Admiral who taught me everything I know, His name who still echoes the greatest of Imperial Admirals. Admiral Wulf Yularen, Yularen taught me a lot of things the academy could not teach me. The experiences I learned throughout the Clone Wars propelled my career in the Republic Navy, at age eighteen I was commanding my own small fleet and by the time of the Empire I was in my twenties leading an entire fleet of Star Destroyers and other various Imperial Warships."

" It was at this time that I learned that in order to defeat an enemy you must first know yourself and where you stand as a person, are you willing to cross certain lines. Second, you must know your enemy, not just their tactics and their capabilities, but their art, history, philosophy, and most importantly what they are fighting for. If you know these things you need not fear the result of a hundred battles for you will be victorious. If you know one and not the other then your victories will be hollow if you know neither then you have already lost the battle. This is a lesson all good military commanders should know whether there fighting in space, on the ground or in the ocean. All good military leaders know this one basic rule, now you are only Cadets but in time you will apply my words here to your own lives. It's just a matter of how and when."

Kale paused once again as the Cadets learned in their seats to hear this great war hero's advice

" Another lesson I learned during the war is that no matter what happens out on the battlefield. What you do at home, what you do in front of your men judges what kind of leader you are. Again this goes back to you must know yourself and the enemy. Now many of you I am sure are aware that are some things the Empire knows that you don't need to know...and that's all for a good reason, my young cadets. However I have clearance tell you one such thing the Empire does not want everyone to know, and this comes from my personal battle experiences. The Empire as a military whole is prideful many of our officers now days will not retreat they see it as cowardice and that's on the officers own self. Instructor Corvax used to command a Ship and he will be the first to tell you retreating is always a viable option, it is better to retreat than to waste ships and lives on pointless battles. If you have nothing to gain from fighting a battle then why are you fighting it?

As Fleet Admiral Kale Saratoga was finishing that part of his speech his comlink went off, he unattached from his belt and said

" Excuse me for one moment" Kale then turned it on and said

" Fleet Admiral Kale Saratoga here go head"

" Admiral Saratoga its Captain Neehlis we need you back on the bridge you have a priority one transmission incoming from Lord Vader"

" Very good Captain inform Lord Vader that I will be returning to my ship immediately," Kale said in a commanding tone

" Aye Sir" Captain Neehlis replied

Many of the students did not know who Lord Vader was but they knew if he was requesting a fleet Admiral personally then he must be a person of great importance, perhaps an Imperial Governor or Senator

" Unfortunately Cadets I must take my leave"

The Instructor stood up and said

" At attention present salute"

All the Cadets stood up and gave the Imperial salute, which was their arm crossed against their chest with a closed fist and then back down at their sides. Kale smiled and returned the salute before saying

" Long live the Empire and the Emperor"

The students remained at attention while Instructor Corvax walked outside the classroom with Kale

" Fleet Admiral Saratoga it was true honor having you here old friend"

" The honor was all mine Corvax give the head of the academy my thanks for having me, and...keep me up to date on Cadet Wren I might take her on as my personal student I see a lot of potential in that one" Kale replied casually

" A course Admiral" Corvax before saluting

Kale returned it and proceeded to walk down the Academy hallway, It would be the last time he would see Sabine Wren as an Imperial Loyalist the last message he got about her was that she had left and deserted the Imperial Academy.


	2. We have our Orders

A/N- So here is the first real chapter, again I actually have several Chapter's done however I am currently revising them strictly even though I have probably done it at least fifteen times last year. However, I want to make sure they are as perfectly written as possible so after revising this chapter several times I have decided to post it. Enjoy everyone

There are always Two Sides

Chapter 1

We have our Orders

Planet- Above the world of Hypori

Location- The Outer Rim aboard the Star Destroyer Peacekeeper

Year- 5 years before the battle of Yavin, during Star Wars Rebels Season 1 ( Before Episode 7 shortly after Episode 6)

Fleet Admiral Kale Saratoga stood on the bridge of his Star Destroyer right in the middle of the glass viewport, he was viewing the beauty of the Star's flickering against the darkness. The men working on the bridge were busy carrying out their duties when a human white male in his early fifties wearing a similar all gray uniform as Kale, the man came up behind Kale and cleared his throat before saying

" Admiral we have been requested by Lord Vader, in your office"

Kale simply turned around and said

" Very good General,our Operation here is complete when we are done with our meeting with Lord Vader I will prep the fleet to move out while you recall our surface squads"

" Very good Admiral Saratoga"

Kale and the General then proceeded to Kale Saratoga office at the very rear of the bridge. When they entered Kale walked over to his desk while the General stood in front of it. Kale pressed a button on his desk and blue holographic image of the infamous Sith Lord Darth Vader appeared Kale bowed and said

" Lord Vader you honor us with your presence"

" You can dispense with pleasantries Admiral Saratoga and General Ris, the Empire is in need of your skills and expertise"

Admiral Saratoga then sat down at his desk as General Ris sat in a chair in front of the desk.

" How can we be of service to the Empire my Lord" Admiral Saratoga asked seriously

" The Empire has been facing a local resistants cell, Governor Tarkin wants these Rebels dealt with." Lord Vader said as he took his deep breaths that cause fear in most men but Not General Ris and Fleet Admiral Saratoga as they have been under Lord Vader's command since the Empire's formation. They both know failure will not be tolerated and there for they don't fail

" My lord with all due respect, shouldn't local Imperial Forces be able to handle the situation the way you make it sound it's as if these Rebels are actually a threat..." Admiral Saratoga stated seriously

" I had dispatched an ISB Agent and a Grand Inquisitor to the planet and they have been unable to kill these Rebels, Grand Moff Tarkin is greatly displeased the Emperor has tasked me to deploy your forces to Lothal where the Rebel Cell has been active." Lord Vader replied calmly

" I understand my lord, we will proceed at once I trust that the ISB Agent and the Inquisitor are aware of our due arrival" Admiral Saratoga asked seriously

" Yes you have full command over Imperial Forces in the Dominus Sector of the Outer Rim under Grand Moff Tarkin's Orders, destroy the Rebel scum and leave none of them alive" Lord Vader ordered

" My lord it will be a pleasure to wipe this scum from the face of our Galaxy" Kale replied before Vader's hologram shut off

Kale sighed and said

" General Ris we have our order lets get going"

" I have already sent the code order for immediate departure" General Ris replied

" Very good" Kale stated before hitting another button on his desk, Kale then spoke

" Attention Task Force Lawbringer this is Fleet Admiral Kale Saratoga to all ships, set your coordinates for the Lothal System we will proceed to the Lothal system when all Ground Forces have returned to the ships, upon arrival at Lothal Me and General Ris will deliver additional instructions, Fleet Admiral Saratoga out" Kale shut off the Task Force Lawbringer Com Channel after he had finished his delivering his instructions

Kale then knew all he had to do was wait until they arrived in the Lothal System. Kale rested back in his chair and said

" Well General Ris what do you think will encounter"

General Ris leaned forward and said

" Well, Admiral if they have a sizeable force like the CIS holdouts then will have a fight on our hands, if not then I think we can expect them to be like the other Rebel Scum which are pretty much untrained militants with no military experience. In which case will crush them in a matter of days." General Ris said seriously

" Hmm," Kale said before hitting another button his desk that brought up a holo screen. It was filled with words and lettering. He reached out and typed a few keys on the interface before information pertaining to the Rebels attacks on Lothal popped up

Kale scanned the information, Kale looked at General Ris and said

" Based on the information pertaining to the attacks it sounds like these Rebels know what they're doing. Hmm come take a look General"

General Ris got up and walked behind Kale and looked at the information scanning it, he sighed and said

" Well this might just prove interesting than"

" Indeed..."

General Ris then said

" I am headed to my office, this might be worth actually studying"

" Very well General Ris com me if you catch anything of note" Kale replied casually

" Will do Fleet Admiral" General Ris replied before leaving Kale's office

Kale began to read at the very top of the page there have been several attacks and each one is bolder than the last, but as Kale said two years ago at the Academy on Mandalore

" Know yourself and your enemy and you need not fear the result of a hundred battles for you will be victorious"


	3. A Deadly Adversary

There are always Two Sides

Chapter 2

A Deadly Adversary

Planet- At the edge of Lothal's Gravity Well, Moving into Lothal's Orbit

Location- Bridge of the Star Destroyer Peacekeeper

Year- 5 years before the battle of Yavin, During Star Wars Rebels Season 1 (After Episode 6 shortly before Episode 7)

Fleet Admiral Saratoga and General Ris stood onboard the bridge of the Star Destroyer Peacekeeper. They were at the very edge of Lothal's gravity well and in front of them is the temperate backwater world. However unknown to many people Lothal was an important Imperial controlled planet because of its backwater location the Empire used it as a location to build Sienar Factories, the company responsible for producing Tie Fighters. It was also a location of a secret Imperial Research Facility developing new weapons of war.

Task Force Lawbringer was a site to behold from a distance the small Imperial Fleet orbiting over Lothal was in awe of how large the task force actually was it was a fleet consisting of ten Imperial Class Star Destroyers, twenty-five Arquitens class light cruisers, forty Gozanti Class Cruisers all of them with at least four tie fighters or four tie bombers, twenty VT-49 Decimator's, five Victory Class Star Destroyers, ten Gladiator Class Star Destroyers, fifteen Broadside Class Cruisers, twenty-five Tartan Class Patrol Cruisers ,ten Imperial Acclamator class Cruisers and ten Imperial Dreadnaught Class Heavy Cruisers. Not to mention the endless swarm of tie fighters and bombers within the holds of the Imperial Star Destroyers. The Ground forces of the task force under command of General Ris were armed with the latest equipment including AT-AT's and AT-ST's. They also had an elite Commando unit at their command, The Storm Commando Squad of Razor Squad under command of Captain Alexander Archer. This force was a force to be reckoned with and now with two of the Empire' s greatest war heroes leading it, Lothal would once more bend to the whim of the Empire.

As the Taskforce took up a defensive position around the planet, Admiral Saratoga had a transmission opened up to the entire fleet to deliver his orders along with General Ris's orders. Kale cleared this throat before speaking then in a commanding tone he began to speak

" Welcome to Lothal we are here to put down a group of Rebel Insurgents, General Ris will hand out order to his ground troops first before their departure to the surface then I will send out orders for Ships to lead patrols throughout the sector" Kale proceeded to place his hands behind as back, waiting for General Ris to finish.

General Ris cleared his throat and said

" Alright men you know why we are here, the Rebels as far as we are aware of are not making their presence known in the streets they are hiding out on this world striking at Imperial Targets throughout the Sector. Each Division will be deployed to various cities, towns, and villages to keep the peace and to deal with Rebel Insurgents should they attack. A large majority of our forces will be deployed to Capital City as a recent attack on the Imperial Academy there has occurred. However we will be covering all fronts, and I do not need to remind each and every Imperial Soldier in this Task Force that you will act like Soldiers you will reframe from using over-zealous tactics until I say otherwise. In order to beat Rebellions like this we have to win the people over, if we do that all we have to do is capture or kill them...stand by all division commanders to receive orders"

General Ris nodded at Imperial Com Officer who had the orders pre-loaded into the Com Terminal before arriving at Lothal, Admiral Saratoga had the same done.

" Some Divisions will remain on the ships in reserve to assist the ships on going on patrol just in case the Rebels go to ground you will act as the patrols ships ground forces, those of you being deployed I will be setting up in Imperial HQ a separate part of the Imperial Academy. I expect all Divison Commanders to contact my office there in five hours to give me their first sitrep, that is all, for now, Admiral Saratoga" Kale kept his hands folded behind his back, he spoke in a commanding tone that was sharp and deserved his respect.

" Once General Ris's ground troops have been deployed the fleet will divide up and proceed to various areas of the sector to begin a patrol sweep. My Ship along with the Black Hammer and Kuat's Pride will remain in orbit above Lothal. All other ships will be deployed to the patrol the sector, your sector patrol routes are being sent to you now" Kale stated he waited for the Com Officer to send it over

" You have your orders, remember to serve the Empire with Pride and Dignity, I will be delivering a speech on Lothal in a few hours after I meet with the Imperial Commanders on Lothal but otherwise I will be on board the Peacekeeper should any of the patrol fleets need assistance my ship will be the first to respond. Captain Neehlis has Command of the Peacekeeper and there for the fleet if I am on the planet surface. Fleet Admiral Saratoga out

The com officer terminated the link to the fleet, Kale walked over to his terminal and pressed a button and said

" Captain Archer report to my office" Kale ordered through the ship's intercom

General Ris asked

" You have a mission for Captain Archer and his team?"

" A little undercover work actually" Kale replied seriously

" Hmm this should be good," General Ris said curiously

" You actually gave me the idea with what you said part of the reason why these Rebels are still active is because the people can't stand the Empire here...so lets have some men on the ground that can be our eyes and ears down there...and who knows perhaps they will run into our Rebel friends" Kale said as he walked to his office

" Hmm why didn't I think of that" General Ris stated as Kale and He entered Kale's office

" Normally you are the one with the crafty idea with the ground forces and to be fair my old friend you did give me the idea as I said before...now let's contact the surface and get some further insight into the matter" Kale stated casually

" This is off the record and only between me and you but the fact that local garrison, its commander, an ISB agent and An Inquisitor have been unable to apprehend these Rebels just shows how incompetent they are" General Ris stated seriously

" Please Ris don't remind me of the fools that we have in positions of importance" Kale stated humorously

General Ris chuckled as he sat down and even Kale even chuckled a little at the fact that there were some fools in the Empire who should not be allowed to run a trash hauler.

Kale pressed a white button on his desk and a colored holographic display popped up of a human woman. She had tan skin color, blonde hair, and brown eyes. She hastily said

" Fleet Admiral Saratoga, I am Minister Tua allow me to be the first to welcome you to Lothal"

Kale simply sighed and said

" Minister, I am here because of a threat to the Empire's security in the Outer Rim that you and your cadre of idiots have been unable to deal with, now prepare for my arrival and inform the Inquisitor and Agent Kallus to meet me in the Governor's main office after my arrival" Kale then shut off the hologram and Ris simply rolled his eyes at the incompetence of that women.

" Well you were quick to shut her off" General Ris stated casually

" Ris we don't have time to listen to her incompetent babbling" Kale stated right as his office door opened

Captain Archer was dressed in his all black Storm Commando Armor with his Black Scout Trooper helmet in his left hand braced against his side. Captain Archer is a white skinned human male, with blonde hair, and hazel eyes the man always had a look of coldness to him as he is a ruthless killer.

" Ahh there you are Captain Archer have a seat Captain" Kale stated seriously

Captain Archer nodded and sat down next to General Ris in front of Kale's desk, Kale then spoke

" Captain I have special task for you and your team"

" I'm all ears sir" Captain Archer replied coldly which was fairly typical for him

" Captain when we land on the surface your squad will accompany me to a meeting with the select group of Imperials on the planet, after that, I am going to have you and your team go undercover as civilians. The goal of this whole thing is for you and your team to keep an ear out for information about the Rebels, and to report on how the citizens are reacting to the Imperial Government. Ultimately what you find will affect how I play my cards in my attempt to get the people to turn on the Rebels for the Empire. I will make sure your team has the clothing needed and a safe house to operate from. You will regularly check in with General Ris and he will report your findings to me. Now you know my methods this way play your roles until I say otherwise are we clear Captain" Kale said in a commanding tone

" Crystal Clear sir, were ready whenever you are sir" Captain Archer replied coldly

" Good get your squad meet us in the hanger will be along shortly" Kale stated seriously

" Yes sir," Captain Archer said before standing up and saluting

He then proceeded to leave Kale's office General Ris then asked

" Anything else we need to discuss before we head down to the surface on this backwater world" General Ris stated plainly

" No I think were ready to root out these traitors and capture or if they won't surrender kill them," Kale said calmly

" Alright well let's not keep them waiting now shall we," General Ris said gesturing towards the door

Kale and Ris got up and left the office and proceeded to the turbolift on the bridge, Kale pressed the button for the turbolift both men waited for a brief second as the turbolift returned from dropping of Captain Archer. Kale and Ris stepped aboard and Kale pressed a red button for the hanger deck.

Kale and Ris stayed silent for the ride down to the hanger

Kale knew that this would not be easy, both he and General Ris noticed a pattern in the Rebel attacks. They were often hit and run and they tried to avoid any large confrontation with the Empire. Ultimately they were like...Ghosts Kale thought

The turbolift stopped at the hanger level the doors slid open. Both men stepped out and walked down a short hallway to hanger 3. from the short hallway they could see the Sentinel Class Shuttle that would be taking them to the surface along with the two Tie L/N starfighters that would be escorting them. Captain Archer's team like him were fully dressed they placed their helmets on hiding their faces. They saluted the Admiral and General as they boarded the shuttle then proceeded to board behind them.

Everyone sat down locked themselves into the seat and Admiral Saratoga said into his comlink

" Pilots if we are reading green you may proceed"

" Yes sir taking off now" One of the two pilots replied

The shuttle shook slightly as it lifted off the cold hard metal deck of the Star Destroyers hanger. As they left the hanger the two Tie L/N Starfighters followed closely behind. Even though the passengers could not see outside the troop section. The Two pilots witnessed the launch of several other Sentinel Class Troop Transports, alongside Modified Sentinel transport designed to carry vehicles to the planet surface. It was a site to be seen and one that would not go unnoticed by anyone on the surface.

Meanwhile currently on the planet surface

The Lothal Rebels were all busy doing their own things after they had destroyed an Imperial Kyber Crystal shipment and directly assaulted the Imperial Academy on Lothal Kanan Jarrus and Hera Syndulla leaders of the Lothal Rebels decided it would be best to let the crew rest after a job well done. Their rest would soon be short lived for the Empire has other plans

The booming sound of hundreds of Imperial Shuttles entering the atmosphere caused the crew to leave their ship the Ghost to see what was going as they looked up all they could see were Imperial Shuttles descending towards the planet. Ezra has never seen so many Troop Transport in his life and was in complete shock, Kanan was reminded of the Clone Wars and how they used to deploy in large drop groups from orbit, Sabine too had never seen so many Imperial Troop Transport descending on one planet, Zeb remembered the Invasion of Lasan and recalled a similar landing, Chopper the droid remembers the day the Republic invaded Ryloth to retake it from the Separatist, and Hera has never seen so many troop transport, however, she remembers her father's tails of how the Separatist invaded their world in large landing crafts shortly after she was born. Ezra said

" I have never seen so many of them before...what's going on?"

" I don't know kid but the last time I saw this many Imperial Transport was when my home was destroyed by the Empire," Zeb replied seriously

" This isn't good the Empire has deployed in force, we need to find out what's going on," Kanan said as he watches the sky for the ever unending wave of Imperial Transports that descended on the planet.

Sabine said nothing and to avoid bringing up her terrible nightmarish past she pushed the thought out of her brain and simply said under her breath

" This is not good" Her voice even on a whisper trembled with fear

As she said it Ezra heard her whisper and said

" Sabine what did you say"

Sabine looked at Ezra and replied calmly

" Nothing Ezra...nothing"

She turned her eyes back to the sky to see the wave of Transports continue.

Back on Admiral Saratoga's and General Ris shuttle

The shuttle quickly flew to Capital City and to the Imperial Headquarters on Lothal, the Tie L/N starfighters broke off as the shuttle entered the Imperial HQ's hanger. It touched down and shook slightly, inside the hanger a large garrison of Imperial Stormtroopers, Speeder Pilots, and Tie Pilots stood at attention on both sides of the hanger. While Minister Tua, Agent Kallus, Admiral Konstantine and the Grand Inquisitor stood in the middle of the two lines of Imperial Soldiers, waiting for Admiral Saratoga and General Ris to disembark. Much to Agent Kallus's and the Inquisitor's dismay Admiral Saratoga and General Ris were assuming full command of all operations on Lothal and in nearby systems which meant to them, they were going to be pawns in Admiral Saratoga's and General Ris's Chess Game to defeat the Rebels.

The shuttle ramp lowered Admiral Saratoga and General Ris disembarked from the shuttle with Razor Squad behind them. No one in that hanger has seen a Storm Commando before and were actually surprised by their appearance.

" Admiral Saratoga, General Ris its honor to have you here it truly is" Minister Tua exclaimed with excitement

Kale sighed and simply shook his head

" I told you before I am here to account for your failures, I am not here on some social call Minister I am here to hunt down your "Rebels" or should I just call them bandits. I have read the reports they steal supplies and on occasion attack Imperial Shipments...how do you manage to let these worthless Bandits these criminals to destroy an IMPERIAL KYBER CRYSTAL SHIPMENT!" Kale exclaimed angrily

" Sir I apologize I-I" Minister Tua began to say

" Save it, you are not the one I should be yelling at...you are only a public official but you three," Kale said looking at Admiral Konstantine, the Inquisitor, and Agent Kallus

" The Rebels have become the least of your concerns now...because I am here...and I play by my own set of rules forget what you know about Imperial Regulation...War does not have time for that as you will soon learn." Kale voiced coldly

Kale and Ris along with Razor squad marched past them shoving them aside like the incompetent fools they were, as they walked away from the hanger. Agent Kallus simply looked at Admiral Saratoga and General Ris, wishing he could snap their necks.

" Your thoughts betray you, Agent Kallus, next time keep your mind clear," The Inquisitor said walking past him

A couple of minutes later Kale and Ris were in Kale's planet side office which was borrowed from the absent Governor Pryce, Razor Squad who had just been briefed on their undercover assignment was also present. Agent Kallus, the Inquisitor, and Minister Tua were in the office as well Fleet Admiral Saratoga sent Konstantine back to his ship to temporarily take command of the ships Kale had left in orbit...that is until Fleet Admiral Saratoga returned to the Peacekeeper. Then that imbeciles can't screw anything up Kale thought

" There are several abandon houses in this area of the city, Razer squad can hide out there it is often filled with squanders that we have to drive out" Minister Tua stated as she brought up a map of Capital City

" Very good, Captain Archer get your men changed, and take the streets" Kale ordered them

" Yes sir just one question, if Imperial Forces give us trouble while were on this op..." Captain Archer asked coldly

" Non-lethal takedowns and stun blasts only I want no lethal friendly fire incidents and try to avoid any Imperial Entanglements in general. Do not blow your cover even if the Rebels do strike I want all the information you can gather on them from a distance then when the times comes will drive them straight to their deaths.." Kale replied coldly

" Understood sir will check in daily" Captain Archer said before he lead his squad out of the room

" An..interesting tactic Fleet Admiral" Agent Kallus stated

" You have not seen strange just yet Kallus," Kale said before shutting off the holomap of the city, he then stood up and went to the window and looked out across the city.

" I want the people to know I am here for them to protect them, for they are all citizens of the Empire. These Rebels are putting their families at risk...and I want the Rebels to know I am here as well and that they should fear me and General Ris...and well I will save that bit of information for the speech" Kale said turning around giving Minister Tua, Agent Kallus, and the Inquisitor a menacing look. Ris knew that look meant your going to hate my plan but were the ones in charge here, not you. Kallus then spoke up and said

" With respect sir, I think you underestimate the Rebel's..."

" Hmm perhaps we shall see, now go and get the holo net ready to broadcast across this entire sector where ever they are I want them to hear this," Kale replied before turning away from them

The group then left leaving General Ris and Fleet Admiral Saratoga in the room. Ris walked over to Kale and said

" All ground troops are in position this planet's garrisons have quadruple the manpower, however, sir the bases are still spread several kilometers apart...and moving troops to one place from another is the only hindrance to us at the moment"

" Very good General with our ships patrolling the sector these Rebels will learn to fear us...we will do whatever it takes to kill or capture them...I am going to try it my usual way...if that fails...I will burn this world down to the ground if I have to, and when I have found their corpses I will box them up and deliver them to Lord Vader and Tarkin personally. Kale said cruelly and coldly

" Just remember sir...there are families down there." General Ris said concerned

" Don't worry as long as the people help us...we will help them like always...however if they resist then the last thing their eyes will ever see is the Green Flash of our turbo lasers raining fire to there back-water but beautiful little world...but I have the feeling that won't be the case here General Ris, while I give the speech have some men take food and medical supplies to the people in any village, town, and city your men come across hand out whatever the people need and make sure you catch it on the hologram so I can play it during my speech," Kale said in a non-commanding tone however Ris knew that was an order despite the fact he didn't have to follow Kale's orders he chose too because he help train that boy and now seeing the war hero he has become has earned the old generals respects.

" I'll have my men get right on that, and you're going to be broadcasting on every channel correct," General Ris asked casually

" A course, tune in your going to love this speech old friend," Kale said turning around with a grin

" Looking forward to it sir" General Ris before saluting the Fleet Admiral, Kale turned fully around and returned it

An hour later

Back on the Ghost away from all the Imperial activity

The transport that filled the skies finally stopped raining, it was like a rainstorm of metal craft carrying hundred if not thousands of hardened Imperial Soldiers. Veterans of the Reconquest of the Outer-Rim, Veterans of hunting down Rebels and Criminals where every they hide and some of them like Kale and Ris veterans of the Clone Wars.

The crew spent an hour trying to get information regarding the large Imperial presence on Lothal all of sudden. However, the sources turned up empty until Sabine was flipping through the holo-net. Which was filled with nothing but Imperial propoganda...until the normal transmission were interrupted and a colored holographic display of Fleet Admiral Saratoga appeared.

Sabine gasped and said to herself

"No-no it can't be...why are you here," she said then quickly yelled for the rest of the crew

" Guys you might want to come see this!"

The crew came running into the commons room where the holographic display was just in time to here Kale begin to speak, Zeb said

" Who is that guy"

" Be quiet Zeb listen" Hera replied

" Attention citizens of Lothal I am Fleet Admiral Kale Saratoga commander of Taskforce Lawbringer. I am sure many of you are wondering why someone of great importance to the Imperial military is doing here, well I assure you I am not here on vacation." Kale said in a joking manner as he usually did in his speeches to make him less menacing to the populace

Kale paused for a moment

" I knew most Imperial Officers have an ego problem, but he has the biggest so far" Kanan stated

No one replied because Kale began to speak again. Sabine's face show no signs of emotion but however, her heart was racing and sinking all at the same time...she was afraid not for herself but for her friends and the people of Lothal

" I am here for a very serious matter and it is a matter of Imperial security. It has come to my attention that people of Lothal have been terrorized by a group of...rebels, criminals, terrorist and bandits whatever you want to call them they have been causing problems for the Empire and for the people." Kale made a motion and a holographic display popped up of defaced Imperial Property, destroyed Imperial vehicles and wounded Stormtroopers laying near their dead comrades, all of it was caused by the six members of the Ghost Crew.

" These acts of terrorism will not go unpunished, the brave soldiers of the Empire who have lost their lives will be avenged, and the people who have suffered under the incompetence of Minister Tua will have their lives returned to them. All farms taken from the people of Lothal will be either returned to you, or the Empire will resettle you to a new location. You will build a new farm those of you who are resettled, those of you living in Tarkin Town will be getting relieve supplies even now Imperial Troops are handing out food and medical supplies to other poor communities"

Holo-images of General Ris's troops pops up while Kale takes a pause for the images to play in the background

" WHAT!" Ezra exclaimed

" He can't be serious" Zeb stated

" He is.." Sabine said like a drone

Everyone looked at her but she remained transfixed on the holo-imagery, Kale's face reappeared after the images had played and he began to speak once more

" I am here to serve you the people of Lothal, I am here to protect you and our glorious Empire from these criminals. Rest assured people of Lothal you can rest easy now because the Law will be restored. I have one last thing to say to these criminals because I know you are listening."

" This can't be happening," Sabine said under her breath

Ezra noticed that but decided not to ask even though no one else noticed, he noticed Sabine has been acting different ever since the Imperial Transport descended on Lothal and now she was acting even less like herself since this speech came on

" I will hunt you down to the ends of this planet, to ends of this Galaxy. Many good men and women have died to bring the peace the Empire worked so hard for and you pathetic Rebel scum...have undone it, you claim to be fighting for the people but you are not fighting for them they run in fear of your tactics. Now I am here to put their fears to rest, I am giving you one chance...turn yourselves in and surrender. I will see to it you are treated fairly and will be granted mercy...if you don't then you have signed your own death warrants and I will gladly collect. Let this be a warning to any who dare threaten the Empire and the peace many people have fought to obtain...either you surrender and will be granted mercy or fight in which you will all die."

Kale paused before saying

" Glory to the Empire, Glory to the Emperor and may peace forever last. To the people of Lothal I wish you a good day and may you all be safe as you go about your daily tasks" Kale said finishing his speech.

Sabine quickly shut off the hologram not wanting to see anything more.

" This guy can't be serious I mean the only thing the Empire does it steal from the people they never give back" Zeb stated seriously

" He is as serious as he can be...Kale is no fool he is a military genius, he is a propaganda master, and worst of all he is an artist he can draw a perfect picture with no mistakes everything he does is perfect..." Sabine said her voice on a slight tremble of fear, but ultimately she said it as if she was in a trance

" It sounds like you know this man Sabine in fact...he kind of sounds like you," Kanan said raising an eyebrow, Kanan was curious like the others to know how Sabine actually knew Fleet Admiral Saratoga. The way she spoke of him hinted at the fact she knew him from somewhere, but she has never spoken of him before.

She sighed and got up and walked away only stopping in the doorway to the crew quarters section to say

" I need to be alone..." Sabine said brokenly before leaving

" What's up with her," Ezra asked

" I don't know but I can sense...sadness...fear...and," Kanan said to the others but stopped suddenly

" And what Kanan," Ezra asked looking at his master, Kanan's eyes darted to where Sabine went and he said

" Hate" he replied

" I hope she's going to be alright" Ezra stated being worried about Sabine and having strong feelings for the young Mandalorian girl.

" I'll go talk to her," Hera said as she left to go talk to Sabine.

When Hera came to Sabine's room she knocked lightly and said

" Sabine it's me...I just want to talk"

Sabine didn't answer at first hoping Hera would just go away

" Sabine please" Hera pleaded

Sabine got up and unlocked the door allowing Hera to enter. Sabine went back to lay in her bed staring up at the cold dark ceiling. Hera entered and sat on the side of the bed next to her there was silence between the two at first. Sabine and Hera had that mother-daughter relationship it is a strong one, however, there were issues at the time between the two women. Hera started off by saying

" Sabine what's going on..." Her voice was sweet and sincere in asking that question as to try and not make Sabine feel any worse

" Hera it's nothing okay, I want just want some time alone" Sabine replied her voice sounding fearful, broken and overall sad

" Sabine if you wanted to be alone you wouldn't have opened the door" Hera reminded her but sweetly

Sabine sighed and rolled her eyes Hera was right while a part of her wanted to be alone another part of her wanted someone to talk too, and Hera would be the best choice right now. Sabine sighed and said

" I know Fleet Admiral Kale Saratoga from my time at the Imperial Academy...he-he came to speak to my class about war and how if you are to win wars you must be willing to cross certain lines but you can only do that if you know yourself and the enemy, he also talked about how the Empire's officers were too prideful and incompetent and how he wished for my class to change that by being more like him...a man that brings fear to a system with very mention of his name, a man that knows what move your going to make before you move it...Hera Kale is an extremely dangerous man and a deadly adversary, he may be helping the people of Lothal now..." Sabine paused for a moment

Hera's eyes grew wide with curiosity, he is just one man she thought.

" But when he is finally pushed over the edge he will unleash the full fury of the Empire...and Hera I mean everything, every weapon he has in his arsenal, every trooper, every tie fighter and every star destroyer. He will stop at nothing to kill us or to capture us..." Sabine said with worry

Hera took Sabine's left hand and said

" We have overcome worse situations before Sabine we will overcome this we just got to have hope" Hera replied cautiously

" Hera promise me that you will hear me out on this matter and just follow my advice...for the sake of the only family I have left please just promise me you will follow my advice when dealing with Kale...please I have already lost everything to the Empire I am not losing you guys either..." Sabine said piercing the soul of Hera, Hera looked down at Sabine and knew that she was serious. Sabine had lost everything once already and she didn't want to loose it again, Only Hera and Kanan truly knew a few pieces of Sabine's past such as her being a former Imperial Cadet, while she trusts Zeb, Chopper and was beginning to trust Ezra. She preferred to keep the past back where it belongs in the past and out of the spotlight.

" I promise Sabine, ill take any advice you can give me, haven't I always done that" Hera stated sincerely

" This is different Hera much different you will see...I have studied Kale at the academy all his documents all the battles he fought in, you will see how different he is from the other Imperials and you will understand why I am pleading with you to just follow my advice and hear me out on this matter" Sabine replied seriously

" Ok Sabine I promise" Hera stated sincerely

" Thank you Hera" Sabine replied forcing a slight smile

" I'll leave you alone now...unless you want to come out and join the rest of us...if not I understand seeing Kale probably brought back some bad memories..." Hera said sweetly and kindly

" Ya...bad memories," Sabine said letting go of Hera's hand and turning over on her side

Hera knew that was her cue to leave, so she got up and left Sabine to her solitude. Sabine's eyes had tears at their very edge but she fought them back. She remembered that day Kale came to their academy and told her of the potential he saw in her...

" Instructor Corvax she will be more than just an Officer she will be a Grand Admiral...that's if you continue on this current course, Cadet Wren"

She remembered how eagerly she replied trying to impress the famous Imperial Admiral...now here he was here to kill her and yet again be the Empire's champion to rip away everyone she loves...

" You won't control me...the Empire can't have my life again...no more nightmares, no more," Sabine said to herself before closing her eyes as she prepared herself to do battle with the nightmares that would come flooding back to her as she closed her eyes.

later that evening back on the Star Destroyer Peacekeeper

Fleet Admiral Kale Saratoga was sitting in his office viewing incoming reports from Imperial Patrols throughout the sector and reports from General Ris's who was passing along information from the ground troops, Kale, in turn, would send him the Naval reports. Both men worked well together and proved that when two minds like there's work together there is no enemy that the Empire can't beat.

Kale looked from his reports there was nothing of note a few smugglers have been captured, but most patrols reported no illegal or hostile activity. Kale said to himself

" Hmm, you can't hide forever...I just need to give you a target you can aim at...or do you have one already planned out...hmm"

Kale closed down the Reports and pulled up a list of Imperial Convoys that were going to be conducting operations in the sector and on the planet surface. One convoy caught his attention a Convoy moving building materials for a secret Imperial Weapon from a research complex in the mountains to Capital City for departure. The Convoy is going be lightly defended due to the Convoy keeping a low profile. Hmm well, these Rebel's aren't as dumb as anyone thinks Kale thought.

Kale grabbed his comlink he proceeded to activate and said

" Captain Neehlis, I want all ships and ground forces to be aware that a possible Rebel strike might be imminent...tell them to be on the alert for Imperial Distress calls pertaining to supply convoys both in the sector at large and on the surface of Lothal, make sure General Ris is aware."

" Understood sir I will send a Taskforce wide transmission and a report to General Ris" Captain Neehlis replied through the comlink

" Very good that is all for now," Kale said placing his comlink down

He sighed and sat back in his chair and said quietly to himself

" Ok you Rebel Scum your move now"

A/N- So this concludes Chapter 2 and with that being said there is a lot of things shown in this chapter. Such as Task Force Lawbringer which consists of a 170 ships total that is not including fighter and bombers or any form of support craft. It is a large fleet made up of ships that have been through the fires of war just like its crews, I wanted to create the idea that the Ghost Crew is going up against a Veteran Imperial Force with officers who know what they are doing. I feel like the Imperial Forces in Rebels Season 1 are just nonexperienced at all and rightfully so because they have a backwater posting. In this chapter you also see a little bit of Kale's Darkside, the only question is will he do as he says will he burn Lothal to a crisp just to find and defeat these Rebels that dare attack the Empire. I also provide a little insight into Sabine's fears about Kale and his Task Force as well. Lastly, I introduced another Imperial character Captain Alexander Archer and his Storm Commando Squad, his individual squad members will be introduced as the story goes on. These guys are dangerous but they are the first of their kind as they are considered to be an experiment to create an elite special forces stormtrooper that can specialize in espionage, counter-espionage, assassination and your other Black Ops Commandos cliches. If you are curious to learn more about the Stormcommandos then you can read about them on Wookiepedia, I recommend reading the Legends Category as the canon version of the Stormcommandos only appear in a few books and are seen in the Star Wars Galactic Defense game and there for there is not a lot of info on them.

Thank you to all my readers and a special thanks to my reviewer's. I hope I can keep this story interesting and as some people put it unique stay turned for Chapter 3.


	4. Honesty and Battle Plans

There are always Two Sides

Chapter 3

Honesty and Battle Plans

Planet- Lothal

Location- In High Orbit over Lothal onboard the Star Destroyer Peacekeeper

Year- 5 Years before the Battle of Yavin, during Star Wars Rebels season 1 (After Episode 6 shortly Before Episode 7)

The Next Day

" I read your report when I got up this morning, so you know where there going to attack," General Ris said to Fleet Admiral Saratoga through a holographic image.

" I believe so, a convoy moving from a research complex in the mountains near the southern hemisphere, they will target the convoy while it's in the mountains," Kale replied seriously

" Alright then I'll inform my Commanders and see to it that the convoy is protected" Ris stated seriously

" Hmm will see if these Rebels are truly as good as the reports make them out to be it is only because they have been facing incompetent commanders and light security now there dealing with us...the Empire's mighty fist" Kale stated pridefully

" Agreed " Ris replied calmly

The hologram shut off and Kale got up from his desk and proceeded onto the main bridge.

" Captain Neehlis give me a status report" Kale ordered as he stepped onto the bridge

" No attacks yet sir I think your speech and our massive display of force might have scared them off sir" Captain Neehlis replied seriously

" Don't be overconfident, that's how the trio of idiots on the surface managed to make the Empire look like fools" Kale stated seriously

" Aye sir, you have nothing to worry about sir" Captain Neehlis replied calmly

" I know...hmm if the Rebels are going to attack it's going to be soon...either today or tomorrow there going to test their opponents mettle...well they will find that our forces don't play by the same set of rules the Empire normally does" Kale said as looked across the horizon from the bridge seeing the light green and blue surface of Lothal, with clouds being white dots that are in the atmosphere.

" They won't know what hit em sir" Captain Neehlis stated calmly looking across the horizon along with Kale as Imperial crew members went about their tasks.

Meanwhile on the planet surface

On board the Ghost in the commons room

The crew was wide awake most of them slept fairly well, the only person that didn't was Sabine. After Hera had left she had fallen asleep but after several nightmares, she just stayed up instead having to relive every agonizing moment of her torture at the hands of Imperial Forces at the academy. To people who don't know what Sabine was put through it wasn't your typical torture, it was more of a mental hell storm that they put her through with an occasional beating and physical torture session. The fear of walking out of your quarters and being jumped, the fears of being nabbed while in class, well and then there was...Sabine stopped herself from thinking about it further. She needed to focus on Hera's briefing anyways for the mission that they had in the works for at least a couple of days. While Sabine wishes Hera would call it off because of Fleet Admiral Saratoga she knew they couldn't they were too far in and this mission came from Hera's contact someone called Fulcrum...will we ever meet this Fulcrum she thought to herself.

" The intel from Fulcrum indicates that an important Imperial Convoy is moving out from one of the Imperial research bases in the mountains to Capital city. However, I am going to contact Fulcrum about the recent developments before we go on this mission. So we may or may not be going on this mission " Hera stated seriously

" Why wouldn't we go," Ezra asked curiously

" Because Kale Saratoga and his Taskforce will most likely use this opportunity to one kill us or two study us, and trust me the latter is actually the worse case scenario," Sabine said hotly

" Wait how does that make any sense I am pretty sure dying is the worse scenario" Ezra replied casually

" Ezra just trust me the man will make our lives a living nightmare if he has even the opportunity to study us more than he already has...assuming the Empire has kept a record of our attacks. It's safe to assume he already knows our next move the only question is. Is he going to deploy his forces to stop us or simply let us get away with the attack for now" Sabine stated

" That's why I am contacting Fulcrum, later on, just to be sure perhaps Fulcrum can give us some intel on Fleet Admiral Saratoga that not even you might know Sabine" Hera replied cautiously

Sabine rolled her eyes and said

" I spent four months studying every document, memoir, and every report Kale has ever filed and written I know him and his tactics well" Sabine stated seriously

" Just because you studied his tactics back then does not mean they haven't changed" Kanan reminded her

" I know that, but Kale had a saying Don't fix what isn't broken" Sabine replied hotly

" I'm still trying to figure out where you even got this information from and how do you even know anything about him?" Ezra asked Sabine

" Ezra it's my business just stay out of it ok, by the stars you can be annoying and irritating its no wonder everyone abandons you," Sabine said angrily causing Ezra to recoil back a little he was surprised at her tone. Sure she has gotten frustrated with him and sure the two have had some moments of tension but that was typical between all the crew members, that's a part of having a "family" but how she said it also made it sound personal which caused Ezra to wonder if it was. Even Sabine herself was surprised one part of the reason she left the Empire was because they hid so much from her and just told her to just follow orders don't ask questions...she really wondered if it would not be best just to tell Ezra and the whole crew the truth, but despite hating secrecy she was very secretive herself.

" Sabine Wren!" Hera yelled at Sabine angrily

Sabine blushed in embarrassment and looked away, she dare not look into his eyes she didn't mean to snap or say anything like that.

" I'm sorry Ezra I didn't mean that," Sabine said sincerely and compassionately

" No, of course, you didn't" Ezra replied coldly

Sabine really felt bad now that was not her intention

Kanan placed his hand on Ezra's shoulder

" Let's go for a walk," Kanan said to his padawan sincerely and calmly

Ezra shrugged off Kanan's hand and said

" I'll go by myself" Ezra replied before leaving without anyone having a chance to say anything, he didn't bother to hide his hurt or anger from the rest of the crew.

Everyone looked at Sabine who really wanted to just put her helmet on and hide her face, Kanan could read the young girls face and thoughts at least the ones floating on the surface

" We know you didn't mean it Sabine...give him some time" Kanan stated calmly

Kanan, Zeb, and Chopper left the commons room where the meeting was being held, Hera slid over next to Sabine on the couch and said

" You should try to talk to him...he really cares about you Sabine maybe more than the rest of us," Hera said sincerely before getting up and leaving the room. Sabine is now trying to decide what she could say to Ezra, she truly did not mean for it to come out the way but she said it the words echoed in her mind

" Ezra it's my business just stay out of it ok, by the stars you can be annoying and irritating it's no wonder everyone abandons's you"

She cares about Ezra she cares about everyone on this ship, she didn't mean it she truly did not mean what she said but that's what was said. She just wanted him to understand that it was her past and nobody else's. It was hard enough telling Hera about Kale last night, and it was hard to tell both Kanan and Hera about what she went through at the academy when she first met them.

She grabbed her helmet and put it on before leaving the commons room. She slid down the ladder down into the cargo area where the door was already lowered. She then walked off the ship only to be met with the open savannah grass landscape of Lothal and a strange eerie silence. She saw Ezra sitting off in the distance in an open patch of grassland, he was sitting on a large rock staring off into the distance. She began to walk over to him still trying to think of what she could say to make this right. She did not want to tell him what he wanted to hear she wanted to tell him the truth, if they were going to be a family they had, to be honest with one another, and while Sabine was not ready to disclose her past to Ezra just yet she knew she would at some point just like he would to her.

When she came up closer she stopped a couple feet back and took off her helmet.

" Ezra?" Sabine said softly

" What do you want Sabine" Ezra replied coldly

Sabine sighed and walked closer to him, she sat her helmet down on the ground and said

" May I," She said indicating she would like to sit next to him

Ezra begrudgingly moved over and she sat down next to him, she looked at him and could clearly see he wasn't just mad but hurt. Sabine sighed and said

" Ezra...I honestly did not mean what I said, on my own life I would never honestly say that about you...I-I am truly sorry Ezra...there is nothing I can say that will change what I said and I wish there was." Sabine spoke to him sincerely, those words came from the bottom of her heart.

Sabine then looked down, there was nothing that could be said that would heal the wound that she just inflicted upon him.

" I'm so sorry Ezra..." Her voice said sounding choked up

" Like you, I was abandoned...in a-a different way but still abandoned..." She sighed as a few tears made their way down her face, her voice was cracked but she tried to hide it. The Prideful Mandalorian in her would not allow her to cry without a good reason.

" I guess I should have put reasons why people abandoned me...Hera and Kanan were the first people I met that actually cared...and they taught me to care about others" Sabine said to Ezra sincerely

She sighed and said

" Ezra I care about you, everybody on the Ghost does...you know when you snuck into the Imperial Academy just this past week my heart would race as I tried to fall asleep because...I was worried about you getting caught or worse." Sabine stated sincerely that truly came from her heart, she really did have trouble sleeping more than usual when Ezra went undercover at the academy. She paused for a moment thinking about what else to say

" I'll admit you annoy me sometimes but so does Zeb, Hera, Kanan and Chopper...and I annoy them and you...it's just" Sabine stated sincerely she stopped for a moment.

" I am struggling with my own past Ezra and it hurts to look back...and the arrival of Kale and this Imperial Taskforce has reminded me of that past...I guess I just wasn't myself when I said what I said." Sabine stated sincerely as tears continue to make her way down her face.

Ezra then looked at Sabine who still hung her head low and tears were slowly trickling out of her eyes and down her face. He noticed this and placed his hand on Sabine's shoulder, he then spoke in a very sweet and sincere tone, Sabine was quite surprised it was so...mature of him

" It's me who should be sorry Sabine..."

" What?" Sabine replied softly

" I should have known something was going on, Kanan said he sensed your emotions yesterday and while the Imperial Transport were coming down from the sky you were dead silent and said something under your breath...then you did it again during Kale's speech. So I am sorry for reacting the way I did, I should have known you were on edge...and should have just kept my mouth shut, but whatever is bothering you, Sabine, I want you to know you can talk to me about it..." Ezra said to her sincerely, that was coming from his heart and it was a sign of maturity or perhaps a sign that the crew who had adopted him was beginning to rub off on him.

Sabine simply didn't know what to say she looked at him and saw how serious he was. Is this really Ezra she thought, where did the normal Ezra go.

" What if we both just apologize to each other and go back to being friends and put this whole incident behind us" Ezra stated with a smile

Sabine simply returned it and to Ezra's surprise, she hugged him. He quickly grasped her in his embrace

" I am truly sorry Ezra, never again" Sabine whispered into his ear

" I'm sorry too Sabine" Ezra whispered back

The two stayed in each other's embrace for a short moment longer before separating. Sabine then placed her arm on Ezra's shoulder and said

" Come on kid" She stood up but felt Ezra take her arm

" Wait, Sabine, there is something I wanted to show you today" Ezra stated seriously

Sabine raised an eyebrow as Ezra stood up

" Ok, what is it?" She asked curiously

" Well...I can't tell you but I can show you...your just going to have to trust me, you might get mad at first but...it's something you can paint" Ezra stated casually

" Now you got my attention show me," She said picking up her helmet

" It's not far from here but you gotta promise me you won't tell anyone...not even Hera and Kanan" Ezra stated seriously

" Ok, now I really want to know what it is," Sabine stated casually

Ezra smiled and began to run away from where they were, Sabine slid her helmet on and chased after him. The two thought they went unnoticed Hera and Kanan both noticed them running away from the Ghost, through the grass. Hera was about to com them but Kanan stopped her

" Let them go they'll be fine"

" But Kanan..." Hera said worriedly

" Don't worry Hera...they'll be fine," Kanan said to her reassuringly

Hera watch as they sprinted through the grass apart of her was still worried but she knew she had to let them go.

It was a ways away from the Ghost at least far enough that you could not see the location they ran to from the Ghost. It was a bunch of rock pillars that formed a natural wall, however, one side was open ended and on the other side of that wall was a stolen Tie L/N starfighter. Ezra and Zeb stole the Tie Fighter to escape the Empire, they were told to ditch it but they could not part with the fighter.

Sabine simply could not believe it

" You kept it!" she exclaimed with excitement

" Ya but don't worry me and Zeb removed the tracking beacon, and well it's been here ever since" Ezra stated seriously

Sabine walked up to it and touched the solar wings she took her helmet off and was transported back to the time she used to walk in a hanger full of these fighters.

She turned around to face Ezra and said

" Well they are fine ships, but there is one thing wrong with them" Sabine stated casually

" The color" Ezra stated casually as he already knew the answer to her statement.

Sabine smiled as to answer Ezra's question

" Well if anyone can remove the Empire signature it would be you, Sabine, just don't tell anyone like I said not even Zeb I don't think he wanted to paint it but...I don't like the color so I figured we could work together on it" Ezra said to her sincerely

" I would love to work on with you Ezra" Sabine replied, she turned around and looked at the fighter, Ezra smiled he was happy he was going to be able to spend time with Sabine.

Despite what happened today he likes Sabine, maybe even loved all he really knew was that she was beautiful and he wanted to be more than just friends with her. He looked at her as he watched her examine the Tie Fighter, she is probably deciding what color it's going to be painted and the design that is going to be on it, he thought. Sabine turned around and said

" It's going to take some time but once we get through with it, it's going to look amazing it's going to be my best piece of work yet" She exclaimed in excitement

" I don't know some of your art on the ship is pretty nice," Ezra replied complimenting her on her artwork

Her art is beautiful just like her Ezra thought as he looked at Sabine

" It is nice however this will be my masterpiece...trust me on that I am an artist," Sabine said pridefully

" I'll take your word for it" Ezra replied casually

" Now how are we going to find time to work on it between...well your Jedi training and are constant struggle against the Empire...and well that last part just got a lot harder now" Sabine said turning her head to face the Tie Fighter she knew they would be hearing that fighters terrible howl more often now that Fleet Admiral Saratoga is here

" Will find time Sabine" Ezra said walking closer to her when he reached her he placed his hand gently on her shoulder and said

" If not I'll make some time" Ezra reassured her

" If I didn't know any better the only reason you showed me this was so you could find a way to spend time with me" Sabine replied sincerely

Ezra froze up

" Well, uh-I uh" He began to stumble over his words.

Sabine rolled her eyes and said

" It would be nice to spend some time with someone else other than my self...and like I said I would love to work with you..." Sabine blushed lightly her normally tan skin cheeks turned a light red.

Several Hours go by with nothing of note happening Ezra and Sabine have strengthened their bond to one another and something else has sparked between the two teenagers something that was not there before...at least in Sabine Wren while Ezra's feeling flared up for the Mandalorian Teen.

Later that evening

On Lothal in the Imperial Headquarters General Ris office

The hologram blinked on General Ris's desk he tapped it and a holographic form of Captain Archer in civilian clothing popped up

" Sir my team and I have nothing of interest to report" Captain Archer stated seriously

" Very well Captain these Rebels are being unusually quiet" General Ris inquired

" The fear General and if they dare show their faces we will crush them under the Empire's mighty boot" Captain Archer replied coldly

" To which I and the Admiral have no doubt, keep your team alert these Rebels are not to underestimated as you can see the road that goes down" General Ris reminded Captain Archer

" Don't worry General we got this situation handled any word on what the Admiral plans next" Captain Archer stated seriously

" He is waiting on a Rebel attack on an Imperial Convoy on Lothal. He wants to test these Rebels." General Ris replied seriously

" Understood his typical MO very well sir, will be on standby should an emergency occur and you require our services until then will keep a low profile" Captain Archer stated seriously

" Very good Captain Archer, General Ris out" General Ris tapped his hologram and it shut off

Meanwhile in orbit over Lothal Star Destroyer Peacekeeper

Kale was in his office still studying the Imperial reports he had on the Rebel attacks in the Lothal system before his arrival. He found it odd that all the survivors reported similar things regarding hostile ships and combat personnel. It seemed like it was...the same ship and people over and over again, surely this is not the only Rebel ship and combat personnel on Lothal Kale thought

He sighed

Damn incompetent fools Kale thought, the Imperial leaders on this world truly were fools. Did they not think to read their own forces reports for clues and patterns it is no wonder these Rebels are doing so well they are fighting idiots. It's not the Imperial Forces fault that they haven't been able to kill or capture these Rebels its due to the fools commanding them. Well now these Rebels will have a real challenge, and they shall feel the might of the Empire.

" I am going to send these Rebels to hell and worse," Kale said to himself

Back on Lothal at the same time on board the Ghost in Hera's quarters

" If what you say is true then I will have to pull you and your team out," A blue holographic voice said the voice was clearly changed and only sounded partly organic

" Fulcrum you can't do that, I know we can handle this Admiral and his Taskforce" Hera replied seriously

" You don't know Kale no one on the Ghost does...but I did know him he can be ruthless and unmerciful, he will stop at nothing to capture you and if he fails there he will kill you. He nearly destroyed our Cell on Onderon, he defeated Las Fre Tar's Separatist Remnants only a year into the Empire's reign, and he oversaw that our operation on Hypori was shut down and that was only a few days ago. He is too dangerous for you and your crew Hera I am calling off the mission and pulling you out" Fulcrum stated plainly and simply

" Fulcrum we do have one advantage against him, Sabine Wren Specter 5 know's Admiral Saratoga from her time at the Imperial Academy she studied everything about him she has already given us the same warning you have. Just give us a chance Fulcrum this is an opportunity to show the Empire that even its best are outmatched" Hera stated determinedly

Fulcrum sighed in frustration

" Alright the mission is still on and remember our supply pick up at Fort Anaxes after you complete the mission, Fulcrum out"

The blue hologram shut off and Hera breathed a sigh of relief. To think that all they had worked for was almost for nothing because of one Imperial Admiral. While she trusted Sabine and Fulcrum's judgment could one Admiral truly be that bad she thought?


	5. Know your Enemy Part I

(A/N)- So here is Chapter 4 I originally planned to upload this chapter sometime next week, but since it's done and it's May the Fourth I figured why not upload it to acknowledge the Star Wars Holiday. Chapter 4 is split into three parts, so with that being said here is Chapter 4 Part 1 I hope everyone enjoys it. Expect part 2 in at least two weeks or in a week. May the Fourth be with you all.

There are always Two Sides

Chapter 4

Know Your Enemy Part 1

Two days later after Chapter 3

Planet- Lothal

Location- The Phantom docked to a mountainside waiting for the Imperial Convoy

Year- 5 Years Before the Battle of Yavin, Star Wars Rebels Season 1 Episode 7

Hera, Sabine, and Ezra waited patiently for the Imperial Convoy to make their way through the mountain pass. It has been at least three hours and it was driving Sabine crazy. The Empire was always on time and on schedule why was there a delay, unless Fleet Admiral Saratoga did one of his crazy War Mind Game tricks and knew the Rebels were going to attack this convoy.

" This isn't good where is that Convoy," Sabine asked anxiously

" I don't know just be patient they'll be here" Hera replied seriously

" Wait our scanners got something...there here and that convoy has lot more security than it was originally supposed to," Ezra said seriously, Sabine walked over to him and saw what he was talking about

" Four Imperial Troop Transports, Eight Tie Fighters and one...this is definitely Kale's work one Imperial Lancet Aerial Artillery" Sabine stated seriously

" What is a Lancet Sabine some kind of new toy for the Empire," Hera asked curiously

" It's a Tie craft that's designed for ground combat operations, they are mainly designed for taking out ground forces but are equipped with AA Lasers," Sabine replied seriously

" Well were not going to pass this up we know the Transports are our target," Hera stated seriously

" Hera I don't think this is a good idea" Ezra stated nervously

" Ezra trust me, will be fine," Hera said before disengaging the docking clamps and flying towards the convoy. Hera opened fire taking out two Tie fighters, the Imperials were caught off guard and began to return fire as soon as they were able. The Tie Fighters broke off and began to chase the Phantom

" That's right bucket heads follow me" Hera stated seriously

" Oh ya there following you all right all six of them" Ezra replied anxiously

" That Lancet won't be able to chase us it will most likely stay with the Convoy" Sabine stated seriously

" Well that's one less thing shooting at us," Ezra said sounding relieved

Hera used the Mountains to duck and weave to avoid the Tie Fighters and their fire. After rounding a small mountain she spotted the Convoy. She opened fire and destroyed the lead transport causing the others to stop. They had nowhere to go and were sitting ducks so they opened fire. The Lancet Aerial Artillery used it's twin Anti-Air lasers to fire at the Phantom. In an attempt to protect the convoy, however, Hera quickly shot up as the bolts flew towards her and in a case of friendly fire, the Lancet Destroyed three of its own Tie Fighters. Leaving three left, As Hera ducked the Phantom between the Mountains the Ties still pursued while the Lancet protected the convoy.

Meanwhile in Orbit on board the Star Destroyer Peacekeeper

Kale was looking out his Star Destroyers main view port at the planet when his Com Officer called out for his attention.

" Admiral were getting an emergency transmission from the convoy that departed from the research facility" The Com officer stated seriously

" Well it seems I was right after all relay it to General Ris, and play the message" Admiral Saratoga replied seriously

" This is Imperial Convoy 6624 we are under Rebel attack, one small fighter is attacking they destroyed our lead transport were stuck on this mountain path and are in need of immediate reinforcements," An Imperial Officer said over the com's, the man was clearly in distress and sounded desperate.

" Deploy Tie Fighters from the nearest Air Field" Kale ordered

" Aye sir sending message to General Ris and having Tie Fighter deployed sir" The Com officer replied seriously

Kale continued to look out the viewport with an evil smile on his face

That's right you Rebel Scum come and fight...let's see what you're made of Kale thought.

Back on Lothal surfaces in the Mountains

Hera managed to take out two more Tie fighters leaving one remaining. She manages to avoid it and return to the convoy's position where they were waiting to fire on her. She targeted the Lancet first opening fire on it but the Phantom laser canons had barely scratched it

" Sabine how do you destroy this thing its armor is too thick," Hera asked irritably as she avoided incoming barrage of Imperial fire

" Hit it from the front target the Proton Beam cannon that's its primary weak point" Sabine replied seriously, Hera did as Sabine said

She pulled around a mountain and flew through a small crack and came around the Imperial Convoy with the Lancet hovering over the convoy like a protective mother hen. It opened fire with AA Cannons but Hera returned fire hitting the crew cockpit and the Proton Beam Cannon destroying the Lancet sending a twisted metal wreckage on top of the Convoy. The wreckage destroyed the two transports beneath it in an orange fireball, leaving two more, however, Hera strafed the two remaining transports destroying them. Now all that remained was the one Tie Fighter that had been ignored to focus on the convoy.

Hera flew the Phantom across the Mountaintops as the Tie Fighter opened fire on her.

" You guys might want to sit down this is gonna be a really bumpy ride" Hera warned the two teenagers

" You should have said that before, we attacked the convoy," Ezra said hotly

Hera rolled her eyes and focused on flying as the Tie Fighter tried to shoot her down

" Come on is that all you got," Hera said mockingly

Hera dived lower into the mountains where a thick fog and been brewing up, the Tie fired from up above however it came down to the same level as the Phantom continuing its fire. Hera ducked between two sets of mountains as did the Tie Fighter, it kept on pace with her for now.

" Hera shouldn't we uh be firing back," Sabine said seriously

" Stay calm it's all apart of the plan" Hera replied seriously

Hera rounded some more mountains as the lone Tie attempted to bring her down, this pilot was fairly good to have kept up with me this long Hera thought.

" Is getting blasted out of the sky, apart of the plan too because if it is. Then the plan is going great" Ezra stated sarcastically

" Ezra you should know better" Hera replied seriously

Hera then activated the Phantom's rear turret and fired on the Tie Fighter destroying it sending a smoking fireball into a mountain side.

" There isn't a pilot in the Imperial Fleet that can outrun me" Hera stated seriously

" Ya so uh how about teaching me some of those high flying moves," Ezra asked casually

Sabine simply rolled her eyes

" You fly my ship hehe I don't know Ezra do you really think your ready" Hera asked jokingly

Ezra nodded and Sabine simply looked at him with a grin on her face. Oh he is so ready...right Sabine thought

All of a sudden three more Imperial Tie Fighters came straight at the Phantom weapons locked. There howl could be heard even from inside the Phantom.

" Not Ready, not ready!" Ezra exclaimed nervously as he saw the three Tie Fighters come at them like angry Alaris Prime Gnasps.

The three Tie Fighters opened up with their green laser cannons Hera dodged them and rounded a mountainside to avoid enemy fire. The Imperials quickly followed her and continued to fire, she returned fire with the rear cannon in an attempt to take out the fighters or to at least cause them to break off.

" Well, we got ourselves into another fine mess...I told you Kale would be ready for us" Sabine stated seriously

" Ok I admit Sabine you were right one-hundred percent" Hera replied seriously

" Well this convoy was still going to be well defended anyways, the only thing I can tell that Kale had a part in was the Lancet the Imperial Garrison on Lothal does not have that kind of ship only frontline Imperial Forces do, so that begs the question who is really giving us this intel," Sabine asked seriously

" You may ask" Hera simply replied this caused Sabine to feel untrusted she recoiled back from that comment. Hera has never been so secretive before but then again during the briefing she kept saying Fulcrum so who is this Fulcrum, it's not the first time she has mentioned this Fulcrum. Sabine thought

" Excuse me sorry to interrupt but can we focus on not DIEING!" Ezra exclaimed anxiously

" Hang on" Hera shouted and put the Phantom at top speed. They are approaching a tight spot as the cracks in between the mountains got tighter. She turned the Phantom sideways and managed to barely scrape by, but also managed to literally scrap the Phantom's underbelly.

However, one of the Tie's pursuing them could not fit and crashed into both mountains. The other two flew around the mountain and continued the chase.

The Phantom's on board systems began to beep Ezra walked over to a control panel and checked it out, along with Sabine who was peering over his shoulder.

" It's ok the paint may be a little scratched but no real damage" Ezra stated calmly

" Oh there's damage the steering is all off" Hera replied seriously

" Not what this says" Ezra rebuffed

" It's what I say and I know my ship" Hera replied seriously

The Phantom continued to fly as both Imperial Fighters chased them.

" Hey I am all for sticking it to the Empire but what was in that convoy, you never told us why the mission was so important, not to mention if it got Fleet Admiral Saratoga's personal attention that he would deploy extra forces to protect the convoy then it was definitely an important convoy he wouldn't waste any resources even if they are infinite" Sabine said hotly

" I told you before Fulcrum's intel is on a need to a need to know basis" Hera stated

" And I told you I need to know more" Sabine replied seriously

The Phantom continued to dodge incoming Imperial Fire and tried to loose the Tie Fighters in the mountains however the pilots kept on Hera's tail and were determined to shoot her down for the attack on their fellow Imperials. Hera decided to blind the Imperial pilots with debris, she fired the Phantoms rear cannons at one of the mountain sides causing rock and dust to cover the Tie Fighters paths. Both pilots were unable to see and attempted to pull up at the same time but because of the lack of communication, they flew into each other.

Sabine, Ezra, and Hera all breathed a sigh of relief as they manage to escape the Imperial Force pursuing them, Hera then punched it to low orbit where the Ghost was waiting with its signal masked so it wouldn't be detected by Kale's forces.

When the Phantom returned to the Ghost it docked and the three Specter's on board got off to debrief Kanan, Zeb, and Chopper who stayed behind during the mission as backup with the Ghost.

At the Same time on the Bridge of the Star Destroyer Peacekeeper

" Admiral we have incoming transmission from General Ris" The Com Officer stated seriously

" I'll take it in my office," Kale said seriously as he began walking back to his office

When he got inside he sat down and activated the holo, a holo of General Ris popped up on his desk.

" Admiral I have unfortunate news, the convoy was destroyed along with her escorts and the fighters you sent are also gone. My forces are sifting through the wreckage now but it seems there were no survivors and the materials inside the transports were destroyed" General Ris said seriously informing Kale of the disaster that had just unfolded.

" Damn these Rebel Bastards...I am going to do a full scan of the planet and of orbit to see if my ships can track them or at least find some kind of clue as to where their base is, it has to be somewhere on Lothal or somewhere nearby" Kale replied seriously

" Understood I will have my men and ships search the mountains for any signs of them and the missing ties at this point I think its safe to assume they have been destroyed" General Ris stated seriously

" I agree however this proves most interesting the Rebel Scum are braver than I thought...hmm will get this scum General rest assured" Kale replied seriously

" To that, I have no doubt, General Ris out" Ris stated before cutting the channel

Kale then sighed in frustration and left his office and returned to the main bridge.

" Captain Neehlis, I want all ships to scan the surface for anything unusual also perform a scan of orbit for anything unusual as well I want all leads I don't care what it is" Admiral Kale ordered as he walk to front of the bridge to stare out the viewports

" Yes sir" Captain Neehlis replied calmly

The crew heard there Admiral and began to work the Com officer sent the message to other ships orbiting Lothal while Captain Neehlis oversaw the scanning done by the Peacekeeper its self. Kale meanwhile stood looking out the viewport

Ok you Rebel scum now that I know you aren't going to surrender its time to play the game my way, let's see how you like this next move Kale thought.


	6. Know your Enemy Part II

(A/N)- I forgot to do this before but I am going to do it now, I do not own Star Wars the only thing I own are my OC's. The companies Lucas Arts and Disney own the Star Wars license, so now that I took care of that. I just want to say sorry for the long wait, but the good news is I finally got it out. So with that being said here is Part 2 of Know your Enemy.

There are always Two Sides

Chapter 4

Know Your Enemy Part 2

A Few Minutes after the Phantom docks with the Ghost

Planet- In orbit over Lothal

Location- Onboard the Star Destroyer Peacekeeper

Year- 5 Years Before the Battle of Yavin, Star Wars Rebels Season 1 during Episode 7

As the crew of the Peacekeeper scanned Lothal and Lothal's orbit for any sign of the Rebel Craft that attacked the Imperial Convoy. Kale and Neehlis stared out the view port on the bridge, with there hands behind there back.

" Sir's I have found something" An Imperial Ensign called out

Kale and Captain Neehlis walked back over to the Ensigns terminal on the top deck of the bridge, it was in a far left corner of the bridge adjacent to it was a similar terminal.

" What did you find Ensign," Kale asked seriously, he had been waiting patiently for any news on the whereabouts of these Rebels.

" It may be nothing sir but I have found a trail of leaked starship fuel and it leads from the Mountains near where the Convoy was attacked, and interesting enough sir it leads to orbit then the trail vanishes" The Ensign stated

" It's possible they jumped to hyperspace" Captain Neehlis pointed out

" I don't think so sir, surely our scanners would have picked a ship jumping to hyperspace" The Ensign replied seriously

" What are you thinking Ensign," Kale asked seriously

" They docked with another ship sir, maybe one that is cloaked or masking its signature" The Ensign replied seriously, his voice sounded sure and that was enough for Kale to follow his hunch.

" Ok adjust your scans, see if you can find something" Kale ordered

" Yes sir" The Ensign replied seriously

" Captain Neehlis I want this ship ready to depart as soon as possible" Kale ordered seriously

" Aye sir" Captain Neehlis replied

The Captain then went down into the small crew area that was on both sides of the bridge where most of the lower class Ensigns were assigned to work at various stations controlling every aspect of the Star Destroyer. The Admiral returned to his spot on the Bridge and waited for the further information.

Meanwhile in Lothal's Orbit on board the Ghost in the lounge area

Hera came down from the ladder where Kanan, Zeb, and Chopper were waiting. Sabine slid down the ladder right behind her she quickly sat down placed her helmet on the table and proceeded to fold her arms. You did not need to read her face to know she was upset. Ezra came down the ladder last and waited for a second while Hera and Kanan talked

" Everyone ok?" Kanan asked seriously

" Ya were fine but I scrapped the Phantoms underbelly," Hera said slightly disappointed in herself

" You!" Kanan exclaimed

she raised and eyebrow and mimicked him

" It was somewhat unavoidable, once your plan went south"

" Ahh, there we go knew there had to be a way this was my fault," Kanan replied sarcastically

" And you were right dear, Zeb I will need the Phantom ready to pick up the supplies from Fulcrum, adjust the steering and run a diagnostic. Chopper and Ezra will help you fix any problems you find" She replied seriously

Ezra, Chopper, and Zeb tried to sneak away figuring that they could go off do something besides work however

" Pff really have you met them" Zeb stated jokingly

" Hey," Ezra said slapping Zeb lightly the two looked at each other and were at odds but Hera simply turned around and began to walk away before saying

" And I am leaving soon, so get to it" Hera ordered casually

Ezra then pushed Zeb barely haveing an impact on the large Lasot, Zeb then growled before going up the latter to the Phantom, Ezra chasing after him along with Chopper.

However, Sabine remained sitting with her arms on her knees and her head resting on both of her fists. She felt distrusted by Hera, she has known Hera for two years going on three and she felt like she still did not have her trust. Sabine had asked before who Fulcrum was, however, she always got the same answer. Why didn't she trust her I trust her, I trust her with my secrets, she know's I can't be kept in the dark for...Sabine stopped herself for going any further with her train of thoughts.

Back on the Star Destroyer Peacekeeper

" Admiral!" Captain Neehlis called out

Kale quickly walked to where the Captain was, standing over him as he was in the lower section of the bridge

" What is it Captain," Kale asked curiously

" Sir we have a ship in orbit, its been dodging our sensor's by masking its signature, with the right adjustments to our scanners we have located it." Captain Neehlis explained

" Very good I want that shipped tracked" The Admiral ordered

" Aye sir...wait a minute" Captain Neehlis stated seriously but his voice trailed off.

Admiral Saratoga waited standing there looking down on Captain Neehlis and the Ensign who had most likely found the ship by adjusting the sensor. I need to give that man and the other ensign a commendation he thought

" Damn it!" Captain Neehlis Exclaimed

" What is it Captain," Kale asked curiously

" Sir the ship went to hyperspace" Captain Neehlis replied sounding slightly annoyed

" Are we tracking it?" Kale asked curiously

There was a slight dramatic pause as Captain Neehlis looked at the terminal again to confirm if they were tracking when he looked back up at Fleet Admiral Saratoga he replied

" Yes sir, but based on our calculations that ship is heading to an asteroid field at the edge of the Lothal System...there is nothing out there sir" Captain Neehlis stated calmly

" There is actually an Old Republic base out there Fort Anaxes that is most likely where they are headed, Navigations Officer set a course for the Astroid Field I want all auxiliary power shunted to the Hyperdrive" Kale ordered

" Aye sir" The Navigation Officer replied from his station

" Sir even with all power diverted to engines we won't make it there in time" Captain Neehlis stated calmly

" Hmm, Captain since you didn't know about Fort Anaxes I am going to take it as you don't know why the base was shut down before the Empire's Declaration" Admiral Saratoga stated right as the Star Destroyers powerful Hyperdrive engines began to engage. The Ship hummed lightly and lurched forward as it went into hyperspace

" No sir I am afraid I do not know" Captain Neehlis replied seriously

" It was abandoned because of Fyrnocks they a quadruped predators that live on Astroids and they have made Fort Anaxes there home. For the longest time, they went undisturbed until the Republic began to build its base. Long story short Captain after the base was completed they began to kill off its personal the base was overrun I oversaw the operation evacuating the base." The Admiral explained

" I don't see how these Animals have anything to do with our operation sir" Captain Neehlis stated seriously

" There going to Fort Anaxes Captain you said it yourself there is nothing out there but Fort Anaxes, they may have a base there perhaps they wiped out all the Fyrnocks, I doubt it as that would require them to enter their lair. Fyrnocks hate sunlight and the Astroid field is close to a star so that means they would have had to have cleared out an entire lair full of those flesh hungry animals. Killing a predator in its own home is quite a challenge, or perhaps they don't have a base there perhaps their base is a fleet and they are going to Fort Anaxes to salvage or perhaps they are picking up supplies, either way, no one goes to Fort Anaxes for the view Captain." Admiral Saratoga explained

" I'll take your word for it sir" Captain Neehlis stated seriously

" I knew you would, Navigations Officer how long till we arrive" Admiral Saratoga asked seriously

" At least twenty minutes sir" The Navigations Officer stated professionally

" Very Good, I want all power diverted to engines, shields, weapons and the tractor beams when we come out of hyperspace. We will take up a defensive formation in front of the Astroid Belt. Admiral Saratoga Ordered before proceeding to stand in front of the viewport

He watched as the Blue and White spiraling Tunnel of Hyperspace danced in front of him he always find Hyperspace to be majestic in its own way. As he stood there the men and women of the Peacekeeper got to work doing their tasks they all knew that this could be the end or the beginning of a long tour of duty based on their actions and the Admiral's choices this day.

Back on the Ghost in Hyperspace

Hera was guiding the ship through Hyperspace when Kanan walked in with two glasses of water

" What happen out there," Kanan asked as he walked over to Hera

He handed her the glass as she responded

" Well we took out the target, but that Fleet Admiral had sent extra forces to defend the Convoy."

" Ya I got that part, Sabine did mention things might be more difficult with him around" Kanan replied seriously

" Fulcrum was right about the timing and route, but ultimately underestimated the Imperial Defense from the beginning. Even without the Admiral's extra troops that Convoy was packing a lot more Security than reported in the first place" Hera stated seriously

Kanan sighed and said

" It's getting harder to anticipate the Empire's moves that's for sure" Kanan stated right before the door the cockpit opened up

" Ah-hem ya about that I would like to know why were relying on intel from this Fulcrum whoever he is" Sabine stated hotly. She was leaning in the doorway with her arms folded and clearly still upset about not being told who Fulcrum is. While she knew Kale would have increased Security she realized that the only aspect of the Convoy that was from Kale's forces was the Lancet Aerial Artillery and possibly some extra Imperial Army Troopers on the ground but they wouldn't have made much difference in a battle that was clearly all about air dominance. Had they ambushed the convoy on the ground this might have been a different story.

" Its Hera's job to find missions to create problems for the Empire and profit for us" Kanan explained seriously

Sabine leaned off to the side in the doorway, as Kanan walked towards her stopping directly in front of her. She pushed off the doorway and stood straight up

" If she trusts the contact, I trust the contact no questions asked." Kanan stated seriously

" At the Imperial Academy, they didn't want me to ask questions either that didn't work for me, that's why I ended up here" Sabine reminded Kanan she has said this to both of them before

" And were glad to have you" Sabine frowned and sighed in frustration and got right up in Kanan's face

" You are so frustrating," Sabine said hotly

Kanan smiled and said as he walked out the door

" Ya I've heard that one before" He retorted arrogantly

Sabine spun around as the door the shut and said

" Fine I'm done asking questions, I'm telling you I'm coming on your run to meet Fulcrum" Hera's eyes went wide, but she replied to Sabine's statement calmly

" You know you can be pretty frustrating too"

" Learned from the best" Sabine remarked snarkily

Hera just shrugged and took another drink Sabine decided to sit down next to her in the co-pilot's chair. Hera looked at her and said

" So where did you and Ezra go the other day," Hera asked even though she knew if Kanan was here he would probably scold Hera for asking.

Sabine blushed a little and she tried to hide it, Hera didn't notice but she was still waiting on an answer

" Well after we talked Ezra suggested we go for a run...you know jus to enjoy the fresh air," Sabine said trying to play it off cooly

" Just for a run?, You and Ezra just decided to go for a run?" Hera said raising an eyebrow

" ya we just wanted to enjoy the weather, hey we do spend a lot of time on this ship what's wrong with a little fresh air without being shot at" Sabine retorted

Hera just rolled her eyes and shrugged while Sabine took a breath of relief just as the ship began to signal they were approaching their destination. Hera set her glass off to the side before getting ready to drop out of hyperspace. She brought the ship out of hyperspace and engaged the sublight drive. She got up and waved for Sabine to follow her. They proceeded to the door and it opened to be met with an angry Zeb, Ezra who look like he was about to beat Chopper with the wrench and Chopper who had both of his little metallic arms up. Sabine and Hera both folded their arms Sabine looked a little unsurprised but also frustrated while Hera had the look of I don't care just as long as my ship is fixed.

" I take it you finished the repairs," Hera asked seriously

" Uh we were right the steering needed fixing, and I did," Ezra said holding up the Wrench.

" And Life Support filters needed purging which I did" Zeb quickly added in before wrapping his arm around Ezra like nothing happened

Chopper then slammed himself into Ezra before zapping Zeb with his electro-stunner, he then cut loose down the hallway to escape Ezra and Zeb.

Zeb growled and yelled

" Chopper I'm going to dismantle that nut bucket!"

Ezra quickly took off after both them

" Leave a few bolts for me"

Hera just raised an eyebrow and let it go, she knew the two of them wouldn't hurt Chopper to much that's if they could catch the droid."

Sabine just grinned, how typical she thought

" Let's go" Hera stated before her and Sabine boarded the Phantom

Once on Board Hera took the pilot seat while Sabine stood off to her right leaning against one of the metal frames of the Phantom.

As they took off and flew away from the Phantom Sabine decided to ask Hera more about Fulcrum

" So what's the deal is Fulcrum just another smuggler like Vizago, why all the secrecy," Sabine asked curiously

" Oh it's no secret were fighting the Empire, we need as many allies as we can get" Here replied casually

" How do you find a way of answering questions without giving any answers," Sabine asked unsated

" Do you really want me to answer that" Hera stated glancing up at Sabine for a moment

Sabine grinned then nodded before Hera could answer there is a beeping sound indicating they were being contacted.

" Phantom this is Fulcrum come in," A unidentifiable voice asked through the open com channel

" This is Specter 2 Fulcrum" Hera replied seriously

" why don't I talk to him," Sabine said getting close to the com system

" Don't you dare" Hera said hotly raising her finger at Sabine causing Sabine to recoil back with arms up

" At the rendezvous, Specter 2 supplies are unloaded and ready should I wait" Fulcrum inquired

Sabine quickly leaned forward and spoke directly to Fulcrum

" Ya stick around, Specter 2 and I would love to talk to you," Sabine said cooly she quickly leaned back and folded her arms waiting for a response

Hera frowned at her

" Specter 2 is there a problem" Fulcrum asked curiously

" No problem Fulcrum, Specter 5 decided to help with the supply run" Hera quickly replied cooly

" Understood Fulcrum out" Fulcrum stated, the transmission then cut out and Hera closed the link on there end

Hera rolled her eyes and sighed before glancing at Sabine and saying

" You know an outburst like that is not appreciated"

Sabine folded her arms and replied seriously

" Neither is all this secrecy"

They approached a large asteroid field that spanned several meters in length with a small yellow sun in the background lighting up the black void of space and the brown space rock. At the heart of this Astroid Field laid the Old Republic Military Base Fort Anaxes.

Hera took the Phantom into the Astroid field occasionally dodging some small pieces of rock. However, this Astroid Field was nowhere near as violent as some of the other ones she has seen and flown through.

They approached a large Astroid one of many, but this one was dotted with several structures and a large hanger door built into a cliff.

The base had seen better days most of the buildings were badly damaged however some were still in good condition including two of the shield generators that were there to generate an atmosphere and protect the base from incoming debris or weapons fire.

Hera brought the Phantom in and turning its backside towards the hanger door before gently landing the small craft on the metal plating.

When the craft landed Hera shut the Phantom down and proceeded to leave the Phantom with Sabine.

As they departed the Phantom Sabine noticed there was no one there, no Fulcrum where is he she thought. Her and Hera began to walk towards a set of crates in the middle of the base.

" So where is the mystery, man?" Sabine asked curiously

" I don't know maybe Fulcrum didn't like your attitude, I know I didn't" Hera replied seriously

Upon reaching the crates Hera looked over the first crate and noticed Fulcrum's symbol on the side. She noticed Sabine going for it and quickly held her back and stated

" I'll take that one" Hera activated the Anti-Grav Lift and began to push the crate towards the Phantom while Sabine activated another crate's Anti-Grav Lift and pushed it.

Sabine felt that she needed to apologize to Hera for the way she acted, it really was inappropriate and immature of her.

" Look Hera I'm sorry for the attitude it's just things seem to be getting more dangerous every day, and I need to know you and Kanan can trust me," Sabine said to her sincerely

" We trust you, Sabine, we just can't tell you everything it's for the safety of the whole crew. If captured you can't reveal what you don't know" Hera stated seriously

Sabine stop pushing the crate and got in front of Hera stopping her

" You think I'd talk," Sabine said hotly

" I think we think that the Imperials can make anyone talk, you've seen what there capable of" Hera reminded her

" Ya I have that's why I need to know," Sabine said in a very demanding tone

" You already know exactly what you need to know and no more" Hera stated as she began to move around Sabine " I need you to trust me now"

Sabine scoffed and followed behind her

" And that's supposed to make me feel better, Hera you know what happen when I was a cadet at the Imperial Academy on Mandalore. I trusted the Empire followed its orders blindly" She stated as she rolled her eyes hardly believing she did such a thing back then " and it was a nightmare" Sabine stated remembering what happen to her at the Academy

Hera pushed her crate into the Phantom with Sabine right behind her as Sabine finished she began to speak and walk back to grab more crates

" I want to believe were doing good making, a difference but sometimes it seems like the harder we fight the harder things get out there. I feel like we can't take down the Empire on our own, that's why I need to know this isn't all for nothing. I need to know that I am not walking into another nightmare here" Sabine said seriously

half-way back towards the crates Hera quickly snapped around and placed both hands on her shoulders and said

" And what you need is faith, faith that there is a long-term plan bigger than you or me. Bigger than Lothal Bigger than the entire Outer-Rim. Have Faith in that and in us, we, Kanan he knows what he's doing" Hera said as she turned around to walk away

While the answer wasn't exactly what Sabine wanted it was enough to satisfy her.

" Hera...for what it's worth I do have faith, I believe in you and the others and I know you trust me if you hadn't you would have kept firing at that Lancet's thick armored plating...its just I can't go through what I went through at the Academy again," Sabine said sincerely and sadly

Hera stopped again and turned around to face her

" You won't I promise Sabine," Hera said sincerely, Sabine simply sighed and replied, Hera turned around and both Women continued to walk towards the Crates.

" Hera..." Sabine said but before she could finish Hera noticed something out of place by the crates. Sabine peered forward from behind Hera and noticed what she was looking at it. It was what appeared to be drag marks of some type, whatever it was it clawed its way through metal Hera thought. Both women eyes followed the trail to the large hanger bay door that was the entrance to Fort Anaxes.

" There were more crates but someone dragged them away" Hera stated seriously

" Maybe he's still here" Sabine stated casually

" Who?" Hera remarked unsure of what Sabine was implying

" Fulcrum" Sabine answered casually

" No," Hera remarked seriously

" Well who else know's about this place?" Sabine asked curiously

" Not sure this base was abandoned years ago after the Clone Wars, besides why drag them why not use the anti-gravity," Hera asked curiously

All of a sudden the sky blackened causing both women to be shocked by the sudden change in sunlight, they looked up and noticed a small Astroid move in the path of the sun. Blocking out the sunlight temporarily but the asteroid drifted by, allowing the sunlight to shine down again.

" Whoa Sunrise comes along fast in these parts" Sabine exclaimed as she pointed up towards the sky

" Let's see what else comes along" Hera inquired as she pulled out her Blurrg-1120 Blaster Pistol and Flashlight, while Sabine pulled out both of her Westar 35 Blaster Pistols from their holsters. Both women raised their weapons and began to move forward into the gaping maw that was the large hanger bay.

The hanger bay was dark but as Hera shown the flashlight across the hanger, relics of the Galaxies latest conflict was spewed about. A Low Altitude Assault Transport badly damaged and scared up sat in the hanger alongside it other LAAT's and the Old Republic's ARC-170 Heavy StarFighter. Hera and Sabine walked in slowly entering the dark maw, only Hera's light showed the way. They found the missing crate in the middle of the hanger in plain view a dark feeling came across both women as they approached it but they simply shrugged it off as nerves. The Crate was torn open not by sentient hands but by some form of savage animal or creature.

" Whoever did this must have been pretty eager to get what was inside" Sabine stated upon seeing the crate

" Too eager to just flip the latch and open them," Hera said unsure as to why any person would not use the simple latch " Who would-" Before she finished the sound of metal clanging on the floor cut her off

The sound came from in front of them Hera shined her flashlight up from the crate to the darkness in front of them revealing nothing only adding to the fear descending on both women. As she shined the light closer on one of the LAAT's in the hanger she noticed claw marks

" We're not dealing with a who, more like a what" Hera stated seriously

A growling sound could be heard in the hanger Hera shined her light to where she thought it was coming from but nothing was there. Sweat began to pour down both women as the fear began to take hold something was stalking them, hunting them and was ready to pounce.

" That's comforting" Sabine stated a hint of fear could be heard in her tone, normally a stalwart Mandalorian Warrior Sabine began to grow ever more fearful of the demons that lurked in the shadow. Blaster fire, explosions, and various forms of wildlife have all tried to kill her but this...seemed different whatever was in the hanger with them was taunting them playing on their emotions and fears.

" You don't happen to know why this base was abandoned," Sabine asked nervously

As she finished as if on cue a terrifying shriek could be heard from deeper within the hanger and the confines of the base its self. Both women raised their weapons to a firing stance, there blasters pointing directly in front of them. The shriek came again sending a chill down both of their backs.

" I'm starting to have my suspicions," Hera said no more shrieks have been heard but they scanned the hanger looking for whatever was making those sounds.

Both women began to back up slowly until they backed up and heard a growling sound behind them. When Hera turned around she saw the face of the Fyrnock, the Demons of Fort Anaxes. She gasped as the light hit its face.

The Fyrnock let a roar, causing both women to suddenly turn around and fire their blasters. The Red bolts fired from their weapons missed the creature even at point blank range, just showing how afraid the two women were. Hera dropped the flashlight both women then proceeded to cut loose with their blasters the red bolts missing as the creature leaped up to pounce on one of its victims. However, Hera managed to land a shot to its chin causing the creature to fall and skitter back into the darkness. However more came a pack of them had now surrounded the two women. Both Hera and Sabine got back to back and began to spin a circle firing at the creatures that no longer remained in the shadow. They manage to kill a few there red blaster bolts striking home at the heads of the Fyrnocks however for everyone they killed another took its place.

" Sabine run!" Hera yelled as she continued to fire at the Fyrnocks

Sabine did not need to be told twice she turned around and ran for the hanger door, Hera taking off with her. As they left the creatures continued to attack them Sabine shot one that was climbing on the ceiling denying it the chance to pounce on them. Both women made it back outside but the Fyrnocks were not about to let them get away. The Fyrnocks chase them to the very edge of the hanger bay but upon hitting the sunlight the creatures screamed in pain and turned back into the darkness. Hera knelt down and Sabine remained standing blasters drawn on the hanger door not realizing that the creatures could not go into the sunlight, but as if the situation was bad enough an Astroid flew into the path of the sun blocking out its protecting rays. Allowing the Fyrnocks to charge at the two women. Sabine and Hera cut loose at the yellow eyed demons that charged them however as the Fyrnocks went into the Astroids shadow the Astroid moved past the sun. Causing the creatures to yet again shriek in pain as the rays of the sun hit them.

" Whatever those creatures are they can't take the sun," Hera remarked seriously

" Good but..." Sabine began to say pointing up towards the sky once more " Do you see the size of that asteroid it's going to block out the sun for a long time" The rock was quite large it seemed almost as big as the sun its self

" How long?" Hera asked curiously

" I don't know! Long enough for us to become lunch" Sabine said slightly frustrated and hotly

" Luckily we weren't planning on staying, alright let's get to work" Hera stated walking back towards the pile of crates that were still there.

Both women packed up the crates as fast as they could. Both of them wanted to leave the Fyrnock infested asteroid as soon as possible. Sabine pushed the last crate on board the Phantom

" Last one," She said as Hera deactivated the Anti-Grav Lifts on the others

" Good let's go" Hera replied walking towards the cockpit

Sabine deactivated the last crate and went up front to join her, upon sitting in the pilot's chair the ship made a sound that sounded as if there was no power...or fuel...as Hera looked at the ships fuel gauge and noticed it was empty.

" No-no-no-no," She said slamming both fists down on the controls, anger, and fear swept over her like a tidal wave

" We nearly had a full tank when we landed...now were out of fuel!" Hera exclaimed

Hera activated the com systems on the Phantom and contacted the Ghost

" Specter 2 to Specter 4 come in! Specter 2 to Specter 4 come in!" Hera exclaimed

" Go head Specter 2" Zeb voice said over the com channel

" You did run a full diagnostic on the Phantom correct," Hera asked, Sabine, rolled her eyes no they clearly didn't when I get back I am going to kill both of them and...she stopped herself from thinking anything further, but all the hells hath no fury like a Mandalorian women's scorn.

" Of course" Zeb replied casually

" And you checked the results," Hera asked, Both women looked at each other for a moment Sabine simply made a punching gesture with her fists. To which Hera just nodded

There was a slight pause meaning what Sabine and Hera knew all along they didn't check the results

" Um...Specter 2 there might be a small problem with the fuel line" Zeb stated calmly

" Small problem uh guys we have a situation," Hera exclaimed angrily and fearfully

Both women then got nothing but knowing Ezra, Zeb, and Chopper they were all arguing over who's fault it was. Hera sighed and said

" Remind me to never let them repair the Phantom again"

" Don't worry they won't get a chance when I'm done with them" Sabine remarked hotly

Hera and Sabine made their way outside looking for some way to hold off the creatures should that Astroid block the sun. Hera brought her comlink with her and soon Kanan's voice echoed over it

" We're on our way Ghost out" Kanan's voice was reassuring but both women knew they were in a tight spot...and most likely going to end up in the belly of those demons.

" No way they get here before that Astroid blocks the sun and..." A terrible shrieking sound could be heard from inside the hanger the creatures almost knew that there preys end drew near, and soon they would be eating on fresh flesh. " I guess we can hold up in the Phantom," Sabine said raising her arms in an I don't know way

" Judging by the torn up Shuttle in there locking ourselves in the Phantom won't protect us, it could get grim" Hera said darkly

Sabine put her fist to her mouth and tried to think of some way to prolong their chances of surviving till the Ghost got there. She then thought of something remembering the red canisters near the hanger bay

She clicked her tongue and said

"Well I'll take grim right now" As she turned around and walked over to the red canisters with Hera following behind her

She bent over to examine the canister to confirm if it was what she thought it was, she stood upright once more and said

" thought I recognized these markings" She reached out and activated the Red Canister a few red lights, came on around the bottom of the canister.

Sabine turned around and placed her right over her chest as if she was about to make a sales pitch to a customer.

" Allow me to introduce you to one of my oldest and most explosive friends, Rhydonium." She stated there were several canisters of Rhydonium outside of the large hanger.

" It's good to have friends" Hera stated looking at the canisters of highly explosive material

" So what's your plan?" Hera asked curiously

" Since we don't know how many of those creatures are in there, we can set up groups of canisters and create explosions that take them out a wave at a time" Sabine explained

" How will you get the creatures close enough to the Rhydonium to be effective," Hera asked curiously

" Well we're gonna need bait" Sabine replied casually

" Where do we get that," Hera remarked curiously

" We don't get it..we are it" Sabine replied casually

While it wasn't the greatest or necessarily the best plan it was the only plan that would work. Both Sabine and Hera got to work setting up groups of Canisters to act as makeshift bombs, these groups of canisters lead all the way back to the Phantom. Making the Phantom the last stand point where all else failed they would have to hold there.

By the time they had set up the group of Canisters the Astroid was moving over the sun and began to turn the once bright asteroid black. The Fyrnocks could now come out and sink their teeth into fresh meat, but both women did not plan on dying on this hellhole.

" Wave one move" Hera stated as both women drew out their blasters and moved up to the first line of canisters. They took cover behind canisters and waited for the Fyrnocks to come out.

A Fyrnock wrapped its claws scratching the side of one of the canisters closest to the hanger, the creature peered its head out its beating yellow eyes looking at its prey hungrily for it has not had fresh flesh for several years. The Fyrnock sniffed the canister then leaped out at them. Hera in a quick reaction fired one shot from her pistol into the canister causing a huge explosion that sent the Fyrnock's corpse flying away. However, that was only one and behind it came several more Fyrnocks all hungry and craving to taste flesh and blood. Hera gasped upon seeing how many there were, well I guess I should have expected that she thought

At first, they all walked out slowly peering evilly at the two women, Sabine couldn't help but say

" Wow a lot of them"

" Steady now, follow the plan" Hera reminded her as she got up and moved back towards the next line of canisters, Sabine followed her firing both her pistols back at the horde of yellow-eyed Fyrnocks as she ran. Upon being fired upon the Fyrnocks began to run at incredible speeds towards its victims. Sabine and Hera fired back at them as they ran towards them.

" Fall back wave two" Hera yelled as Sabine fired several more red blaster bolts at the Fyrnocks she manage to hit a few of them in the head killing them but whenever one died like before another would be there to take its place

As one of the Fyrnocks closed in on them Hera turned around and killed it its body slamming into two canisters of Rhydonium. Both women took cover behind those two canisters and felt the force of the body hit it as more of beasts come charging at them.

" Wait for em," Hera said as she peered out of cover and killed one that was getting too close

Sabine peered around the canister and quickly shot another Fyrnock closing in on them it's tumbling body almost hitting her before she ducked back behind the canister. Both women then peered around the canisters to get a look at how many more were coming

One of the Fyrnocks of the pack leaped on to one of the canisters and let out a feral roar almost as if it was signaling another wave to attack.

" Now!" Hera shouted both women stood up and fired blaster bolts at the canister with the Fyrnock on top of it, they quickly ducked down as a beautiful multicolored fireball shook the base and killed several Fyrnocks. Black smoke filled the air around them quickly however they both stood up and looked to see if there were any more of them. They did not see any however the black smoke had yet to clear

" It worked we might just survive this" Sabine said joyfully

" Wait you doubted your own plan," Hera said surprised as she placed a hand on Sabine's shoulder.

" Never" Sabine replied sure of herself

" Good cause I sure did" Hera replied casually

" Hey!" Sabine remarked hotly

But the plan might have stalled the Fyrnocks but some explosions and fire would not deter them from getting their prey. One of the Fyrnocks stood back up after being knocked down and let out a feral roar. Hera then grabbed Sabine and said

" Come on there closing in" Both women then turned and ran towards the next line of defense. " Wave Three" Hera stated as they ran

More Fyrnocks leaped from the black smoke and charged at the two women as they ran for the next set of cover.

A sound of claws hitting metal and roars followed behind them as they sprinted for cover

Hera and Sabine leaped over one of the Canisters and took cover behind it. Hera and Sabine raised their blasters and began to fire at the next set of Canisters. Creating another multicolored fireball that engulfed several Fyrnocks, however, more simply came. They began to fire away at several other well-placed canisters each creating a multicolored fireball that engulfed the Fyrnocks in flames but no matter how many they killed more of them took their place.

" Wave Four incoming" Hera stated determinedly

" Whoa did I mention there were a lot of them" Sabine replied as she ran with Hera, both of them firing back at the Fyrnocks that were closing in around them.

" Sounds familiar," Hera remarked seriously

Their backs were now up against the wall of the Phantom and there last set of canisters were in front of them. Fyrnocks closed in all around them from every side and angle, short of from in front of the Phantom. However both women kept firing take out any Fyrnocks that got close, they were trying to conserve their final set of canisters as a last resort. Sabine took aim with one of her pistols and killed A Fyrnock that leaped over a canister the body slid towards her she stopped the creature's corpse with her boot she glanced at Hera then both women looked at the hoard of Fyrnocks approaching. They knew now would be the time to use their last line of defense

" Light it up" Hera stated before both women fired at the canisters creating a multicolored fireball that killed the Fyrnocks charging at them

The Fyrnocks began to back up slowly and both Women turned around to shield their eyes from the blast and bright flames that burned in front of them. When they turned they used their arms to shield their eyes but peered through and noticed that the Fyrnocks were backing away only for them to go around the flames on the landing strip.

" Coming in from both sides," Hera remarked seriously

" What about Wave Five?" Sabine asked seriously

" We..didn't have a plan for Wave Five" Hera replied innocently

" I was afraid of that" Sabine remarked fearfully

Sabine looked at the Phantom and said

" Phantom?"

" Not inside go up top," Hera said before giving Sabine a boost onto the hull of the Phantom

Sabine turned around and brought up Hera with her, the Phantom is only a small fighter/shuttle craft and they do not have enough room to move however at least both women could kill the Fyrnocks before they got up on top with them.

Once on top, both women began to fire down at the Fyrnocks below them to stop them from climbing up. One Fyrnock got on top but Hera placed her boot in its face and kicked it off the Phantom while Sabine cut loose with both of her pistols. They switched sides the two women back to back it seemed that the problems they had with each other before they arrived were now gone, as they fought to stay alive.

" They just keep coming!" Sabine shouted as she shot another Fyrnock in the head

" Tell me something I don't know," Hera remarked hotly

" We're going to die," Sabine said seriously and hopelessly

" That's no secret," Hera remarked seriously

Both women kept firing but the yellowed eye demons continued to run towards them at inhuman speeds attempting to rend their prey limb from limb. The bodies began to stack up around them, another Fyrnock lept up but Hera kicked it down shooting it in the head as it went down. She then switched sides with Sabine again

Both women looked at their situation hopelessly they were bound to be overan soon. However bright lights came up from behind them as they peered over their shoulders the form of the Ghost could be seen. Both women sighed a breath of relief upon seeing the Ghost. The Fyrnocks upon seeing the bright lights shining down from the Ghost ran away from them. Kanan brought the Ghost towards the Phantom and lowered the ramp where Zeb and Ezra were waiting for them. Zeb had his Bo-Rifle shouldered while Ezra had his electric bolt slingshot ready. However, the Fyrnocks soon realized that the artificial light of the Ghost could not harm them and began to charge forward again.

" The lights not hurting them," Sabine remarked surprised that the light did not have an effect on them

" Then we better move," Hera remarked seriously

As both women backed up while firing, at least now they had help from Zeb and Ezra who also fired at the approaching Fyrnocks.

" Sabine!" Ezra shouted as he leaped down on to the Phantom

" I got your back," He said finishing his sentence

Ezra fired two yellow electric bolts from his slingshot knocking out two more Fyrnocks

He turned around to face the rest of the crew who were already on the entrance ramp to the Ghost, he chuckled a little and said

" These guys aren't so tough," He remarked, however, he did not realize that there was a Fyrnock behind him Sabine's eyes went wide as the Fyrnock was about to maul Ezra. However, Sabine fired a red bolt at the Fyrnock, Causing Ezra to block his eyes as the beast fell dead onto the hull. As Ezra uncovered his eyes another leaped up on top of the Phantom catching him by surprise causing him to fall backwards. The beast then crawled towards him he shot it with an electric bolt but it did not the phase this creature and it let out a feral cry of anger.

" Karabast" Ezra stated fearfully, his eyes went wide with fear.

The Fyrnock lept on to him and attempted to claw at him however he fought back keeping the creature's fangs from sinking into his flesh.

Sabine's eyes were filled with fear and she lept down on to the Phantom. She raised her blasters up and her eyes had the creatures in the blasters iron sights. Sabine squeezed the trigger on both guns sending two bolts towards the monster. The bolts struck home killing the Fyrnock Ezra threw its body off of him and laid there for a second. Sabine assumed the worse and went to check on him and help him. His arm was scratched up but nothing bad, she saw another creature out of the corner of her eyes it let out a feral scream as it leaped up to the Phantom she fired a few shots into it killing it before saying

" Kid come on"

Ezra then got up and walked towards the Phantom, Sabine fired a few shots at the ones approaching but then turned around and got onto the Ghost. Zeb helped Ezra on to the Phantom and said

" Nice moves out there champ" Zeb stated jokingly, mocking Ezra

A Fyrnock attempted to jump onto the Ghost but Zeb using his Lasot strength punched the creature sending it back down to the ground below. He then fired his Bo Rifle one handed killing a few more Fyrnocks as the Ghost lifted up higher. The Crew all then began to fire killing Fyrnocks as they used the Phantom to jump up higher to reach the entrance ramp. But the stream of fire was not enough to deter them two Fyrnocks got onto the entrance ramp. Zeb killed one while Ezra stunned the other and allowed Sabine to finish it off. Zeb then yelled

" Chopper close her up" Chopper moved to the droid access panel

" Womp-womp" Simply meaning ya-ya I am on it Chopper plugged in and began to close the ramp

Several Fyrnocks jumped on board but they were cut down by weapons fire, another two latched onto the entrance ramp and held on. One of the Fyrnocks was blasted off while another try to climb inside

Zeb activated his Bo Rifle's Electro Staff and said

" No hitchhikers" He charged forward and jabbed the electrified staff into the Fyrnock causing it to loose its grip and fall

The ramp then sealed up denying the Fyrnocks any direct way of getting inside

They all breathed a sigh of relief as they left the entrance ramps hallway and entered the main cargo bay. However the fight was far from over several Fyrnocks climbed on to the haul and were attempting to claw there way in through the various turret areas which were only protected by blast-proof glass.

In the cockpit, Kanan tried to get the Phantom to return to the Ghost via auto-docking procedures however it was not complying

" Ahh something's wrong she's not responding." He said anxiously

" Rerouting auxiliary power to the hull," Hera said as she pressed several switches transferring all auxiliary power to electrify the haul

As the power transfer finished a Fyrnock was on the canopy window however it was then electrocuted, The creature glowed blue as it was electrocuted. It screamed in pain before falling off the ship dead. The other Fyrnocks also died from the shock cleansing the ship of all the beasts that were on it.

" Didn't know the Ghost could do that" Kanan said surprised

" There is a lot you don't know about my ship," She said inching closer to Kanan's face before speaking into the coms

" Chopper reroute coolant to the engines" Hera ordered

In the cargo bay, Chopper gave acknowledgment while Sabine grabbed onto the ladder to get to her gunner position. Ezra said to her in a very flirtatious tone

" Thanks for saving me back there"

" Don't read to much into it kid" Sabine replied cooly while she gave the impression of I am not interested in you that was not what her heart told her. She was simply displaying that typical tough Mandalorian skin of hers and it did not reflect her actual emotions she was greatly concerned for Ezra's wellbeing in those moments. Ezra looked disappointed as Sabine climbed up the later but Zeb patted him lightly on the shoulder indicating that it was a good try and that she actually does like you a little in that way. However, Sabine would have done that for any person even an Imperial Officer being eaten is no way to die.

" Womp womp," Chopper said over the comms letting Hera know that he rerouted all coolant to the engines. Hera flipped a switch and lowered the Ghost over the Phantom to pick it up

" Engaging magnetic lock." Hera stated calmly

Sabine climbed up the short ladder leading to a small gangway which leads to the nose gun, she got into her gunner's chair and Ezra stood in the doorway watching her as she opened fire on the Fyrnocks below. Ezra up the ladder following her to the nose gun, he stood the doorway trying to play it cool as he watched her blast away at the creatures below. She's so beautiful he thought, he watched for a brief minute before leaving the doorway and climbing back down onto the cargo hold floor.

Hera brought the Ghost up and turned her away from the base before flying into the asteroid field as they exited the Astroid field Hera gave the controls to Kanan and went down to the cargo back to check on Sabine and the other, also she wanted to examine the cargo to make sure it wasn't damaged. Ezra, Zeb, and Chopper were there to apologize for almost getting them killed

" Look Hera I'm sorry about not checking the diagnostic" Zeb said sincerely

" We're all sorry...right Chopper" Ezra added sincerely

" Womp-beep-womp" Chopper stated raising his left mechanical hand up to indicate he was sorry at least partially that is

" Anyway will fix the Phantom," Ezra said sincerely

" Don't even worry about it" Zeb stated seriously

" You know why would I worry," Hera said in a joking tone

Sabine left the nose gun and walked out onto the gangway overlooking the cargo bay, her were arms folded and she looked displeased.

" Hmm maybe because the last time they fixed it we nearly wound up as lunch," Sabine said seriously

" Oh right that's why" Hera remarked jokingly

Sabine and Hera both grabbed onto the ladder to climb up into the main part of the ship, however there comlinks went off and Kanan's voice came through in a worried tone

" Uh, guys you might want to come up to the cockpit and see this...now!" Kanan shouted worriedly

Everyone looked at each other and raced up to the cockpit upon arriving they looked out the viewport and noticed the unmistakable object directly in front of them. A menacing gray triangular shaped warship. The Imperial Class Star Destroyer I The Peacekeeper had arrived just as Kale predicted in time to intercept the Rebels. While to many it seemed like a lucky guess to him it was a calculated move on the chess board. Sabine gasped and said softly

" Oh no"

Then the comm system beeped indicating an incoming transmission Hera opened the channel and Fleet Admiral Saratoga's voice came through

" Attention unidentified freighter this is the Imperial Star Destroyer Peacekeeper and I am Fleet Admiral Kale Saratoga, you will disarm your weapons, lower your shields and shut down your engines. Failure to comply will result in your immediate death however comply and you will be spared. If found guilty of crimes against the Empire you will be punished if not you will be let go and be compensated by me personally for wasting both of our times...Fleet Admiral Saratoga out" He said before the com channel went dead then came the sudden shaking of the Ghost

Sabine checked the wall panel next to her and said anxiously

" Ahh he's got us in a tractor beam" Her voice sounded fearful, fear was once more starting to take grip of her.

" Well were not out of the fire yet...Sabine, you know this man better than any of us your taking charge here" Kanan said seriously

The crew's eyes fell onto Sabine and she could feel the pressure building. She knew in this instance if they fought they would die the only hope they had of surviving is complying with Kale's demands...which meant coming face to face with him. Sabine sighed hopelessly and said

" We do as he says...for now," Her voice was on a tremble now and everyone heard it she was scared now for her friends and herself

Meanwhile on the bridge of the Peacekeeper

Kale stood there with a grin on his lips, he would play the Rebels at first letting them think they were not guilty of anything other than being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He wanted to have a chance to study each one and to analyze them. He heard Captain Neehlis clear his throat so Kale turned around and faced the man

" I want a detachment of Navy Troopers and Navy Commandos in the hanger inform Lt. Yaris that the Rebels are not to be harmed they will not resist they know they are outmatched, do not place cuffs on them instead just hold them at gun point if they go for weapons then stun them and or shoot them in the leg. Also, inform him that I will be down there shortly" Kale ordered

" Yes sir" Neehlis replied before going over to a com terminal to carry out Kale's orders. Kale proceeded to walk to his office. He went inside and walked over to his desk he opened one of the desk doors and inside. Was a black holster with a DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol in it and a pair of black leather gloves. He grabbed the holster and latched it onto his belt then proceeded to grab the black leather gloves sliding them onto his hands. When he was finished he proceeded to leave his office to go down to the hanger

Time to meet my Rebels he thought before boarding the turbolift to the hanger bay.

(A/N)- I believe a confrontation is in order, I hope to have part 3 out soon but college is taking up most of my times these days. However, that does not mean I have stopped working on any of my fanfictions. I am still working on them but slowly, so there may be another long break between now and the next one. With that being said stay tuned for Part 3 of Know your Enemy.


	7. Know your Enemy Part III

Author's Notes: Well I am back everyone after an extremely long break I have taken up fanficition writing again, my long break was in do part to my schooling. I am in college so as one might imagine I have to do a lot of research papers which take a great deal of time in order to do well on and I have not done poorly on a single paper so far, I have no intention of doing poorly on any of my research papers. With that being said after doing research paper after research paper you don't want to write fanficitions you simply want to sit back and do something mindless, but now that time has ended I have some spare time on my hands since I am ahead in my college program and instead of playing video games or watching T.V. while I am at home. I have decided it would be best to continue my work here on fanfiction and archive of our own.

With that being said here is the third and final part to Know Your Enemy, this was long overdue and a part of me feels like I should be delivering a little bit more considering my long absence. However, after a great deal of editing and fixing up I have settled upon this as the final product in hindsight I could have added more but I didn't want to make the story too long and have it drag out needlessly. Regardless, of my feelings on my own work I hope that my readers enjoy it as always I am open to criticism and suggestions.

I know I am not a perfect writer so any criticism and suggestions are taken to heart as I work to improve my fanficitions, however, note that your criticism not only helps me improve my fanficitions but it also helps improve my writing skills in general. Trust me when I say I have had some harsh critics my college professors like to throw the book at me everytime I make the smallest mistake, but over time I have gotten better and have made improvements over the years thanks to that criticism so don't be afraid to speak your mind in a review.

Lastly, I hope you all enjoyed Star Wars The Last Jedi as much as I did this past couple of days, if you have not seen it I would recommend you go as soon as you are able.

May the Force be with you all.

There are always Two Sides

Chapter 4

Know your Enemy Part 3

Location- On board the Ghost inside of the main hangar of the Star Destroyer Peacekeeper

Planet- N/A

Year- 5BBY Shortly after leaving Fort Anaxes and surviving the Fyrnock attack

Sabine's (P.O.V)

The Ghost was caught in a tractor beam and towed into the large underbelly hanger bay of the Star Destroyer. I had everyone go down into the cargo bay. As everyone moved to the cargo bay I stopped to grab my helmet from my room. Just in case things get bad...and to hide my face and my emotions. I am scared there is no doubt about it but I can't have the others see that right now, why I'm afraid is beyond me I have been in far scarier positions. Just like a couple of minutes ago on that Astroid but this is different. I know I have to confront Fleet Admiral Kale Saratoga and facing him face to face is just a terrifying prospect. I have to be brave for my "family", I have to stare a piece of my past in the face and tell it to leave me the kriff alone.

I entered my room and walked over to my bed where helmet my rested. I grabbed it and slid it down over my head the heads up display flickering to life. I sighed and left my room I walked over to the ladder that leads down to the cargo bay. I slid down the ladder and was in the cargo bay with the others I walked over to the cargo bay door before turning around to look at everyone. Their eyes were on me heavily I could feel the burden on my shoulders, they trust me and I can't fail them. I cleared my throat and said

" Ok whatever happens when that ramp lowers" I said pointing towards the ramp " Do not go for your weapons just comply with whatever the security team wants, I know it's not normally how we do things but I don't need to tell you how outgunned and outnumbered we are, so just follow my lead I'll come up with the rest of the plan as we go" I am unsure of how this is going to play out but either way my "family" is getting off this ship with or without me. I am not going to give Kale the satisfaction nor the opportunity to take them dead or alive if I die this flame that is our crew will continue to burn. One day hopefully it will burn the Empire down to the ground along with its wretched Emperor.

"Chopper lower the ramp" I ordered the droid, without a word he proceeded to lower the ramp he knew how serious this was usually he would mouth off. Apart of me wishes he had to alleviate the pressure...it would make things feel more normal like a routine op...but I would be lying to myself if I told myself this is just a routine op.

Sabine, keep calm you can do this you need to do this.

The ramp gears turned and the cargo bay door slid open, I turned around to see what awaited me and my "family". At least two full squads of Imperial Navy Commandos, alongside a squad of Navy Troopers. I heard there blasters clicking as they switched the safeties off. The ramp slid down until it hit the black metal floor of the hangar bay, here we go. I then put my hands in the air and looked over my shoulder to see everyone doing the same I then walk down the ship's ramp and was met with a barrage of shouting from the Imperial Navy Commandos and Troopers.

" Keep your hands where I can see them!"

" Keep your hands up and get on your knees now!"

" Hands up no sudden movements, get on your knees!"

" All of you keep your hands up, keep your weapons holstered!"

As if one of them shouting was not enough it seemed they all needed to shout at us.

I exited the ship first and did as the Imperial's asked. The rest of the crew did the same we lined up in a line and got down on our knees with our hands still outstretched high into the air.

When we did as they asked the Navy Commandos and Troopers stopped shouting, one of them approached us directly he had an orange pauldron indicating he was a squad leader with the rank of Lieutenant or higher.

" Ok, everyone I am Lieutenant Yaris you are now being detained by the Galactic Empire for possible crimes against the Empire. Fleet Admiral Saratoga will be down here soon to..."greet" you personally. You may lower your hands, however, any sudden movement for your weapons will result in you being shot or stunned you want neither of those." The Lieutenant said clearly and with that brisk military authority tone meaning he was dead serious about shooting us if we moved for our weapons.

I know if I don't move for my weapons the rest of the crew won't go for their weapons, so I stayed put and silent.

" So...does the Admiral think these are the Rebels we were sent here to find." One of the Navy Troopers asked quietly I tilted my head slightly to get a look at the man. He was wearing a black Imperial Navy Trooper uniform with the White Imperial Insignia on his armband.

" I don't know, for all, we know these guys could be just some smugglers or scavengers or somethin."

" Pff if they are what a waste of time we need to get those Rebel Scum that attacked that convoy back on Lothal."

" Ya I hear ya"

" Hey keep your mouths shut." Lieutenant Yaris ordered the two men.

Both men quickly became quiet and kept their blasters leveled but not raised at us like some of the other Navy Commandos and Troopers.

I sighed quietly and closed my eyes, keep calm Sabine keep calm.

I heard one of the doors to the hanger bay open from the far side it was so loud in the quiet hanger that it sounded like I was right there. I couldn't see past the two Navy Commandos in front of me but I knew it was him.

Sweat began to drip down my face as my heart began to race faster. The sounds of his boots hitting the floor echoed in my ears as he walked towards me and my "family". Here he comes, my heart began to beat faster the sweat began to drip faster. I felt a knot in my stomach begin to form, I can't do this I need to get out of here.

No Sabine stay calm, he can't recognize you behind that helmet. Stay calm for your "family" they need you now more than ever. Get it together Sabine you can do this.

His voice rang in my ears it was him Fleet Admiral Kale Saratoga.

" Lieutenant I trust that our "guests" were no trouble." He spoke so calmly it was eerie, he always seemed to be calm and never seemed to be shaken by anything. As much as I despise the man I wish I had his unnaturally calm nature right now.

I lowered my head

" Yes, sir, better disciplined than my own men" Lieutenant Yaris scolded the two men he had ordered to shut up mere moments before Kale's arrival.

" Well, I doubt that Lieutenant, there is not a finer soldier in the Galaxy than an Imperial trooper of any kind." He remarked so proudly of the Empire. I wanted to throw up at that moment and the knot in my stomach only got tighter and tighter with each passing moment.

The two Navy Troopers in front of me stepped aside and I could now see his black boots. They were polished and practically shining, if I looked up from this floor I would see his face and I do not want to.

He cleared his throat and began to walk and examine us thankfully he moved down away from me to the other end of the line.

I am so glad he did not start with me I need to get it together.

" So we have a Lasot very rare these days however I enjoy the reading of Lasot history a very much proud people I have high respects for you and your kind." I knew he was at Zeb and working his way down I was last.

" A young human boy, hmm you seem like the kind of person that would steal from me if I allowed you too. Lieutenant If you have anything loose I would secure it now." He remarked jokingly

" Uhh right, sir" Lieutenant Yaris replied unsure of what to think of his commanding officer's humor.

Kale knew Ezra was a natural thief just by looking at him...he is exactly as I remember when I met him and when I studied his books and memoirs.

"You must know your enemy, identify who they are and what they do. Study them learn about their daily lives and then exploit it mercilessly." My own voice recited back to me the lines out of one Kale's memoirs.

" A green female twi'lek you are very beautiful my dear and by the look of your wears you must be the pilot of this fine ship behind you." Kale implied did he really just hit on Hera I'm sure that did not sit well with Kanan.

He then moved to Kanan...I hope he doesn't know Kanan is a Jedi just by looking at him Kale has fought in the Clone War's chances are he has fought with Jedi before...please don't guess right on this one

". My heart began to beat faster if Kale realizes Kanan's a Jedi were all dead.

" Well...I...Lieutenant keep an eye on this one." Kale stated calmly

" Any particular reason why sir?" Lieutenant Yaris asked curiously

" Call it a hunch Lieutenant." Kale replied seriously as he continued onwards. He had to have known Kanan was a Jedi the tripping of his words, is enough to tell me that he is at least suspicious.

He was now at Chopper only one away from me, my heart raced faster as the sweat became ice cold. My stomach was so tight it felt like someone was repeatedly stabbing me.

" An astromech droid very well built I don't know why the Empire won't buy more like you, my little friend." Kale stated seriously.

" Womp-womp" Chopper beeped

Damn it Chopper be quiet don't engage him just let him finish...

I guess I should be thanking him too for delaying Kale a second longer allowing me to try and compose my self but that's not gonna work so here goes nothing.

" Well, my little friend I will keep that in mind" Kale replied calmly.

He stepped over to me now his shining boots back in front of me, I felt his shadow over me there was no escaping this. I have to do this for my self and for my "family".

" A Mandalorian...by the looks of your armor and body frame you must be a female." I kept my head down so he knelt down

" To honorable to even show me your face hmm...I need to know who you are dear...so you need to remove the helmet for me please." He asked sincerely, ahh I have no choice if I don't he will forcibly remove it...damn him.

He stood back up and I proceeded to remove my helmet slowly.

There was truly an eerie silence he did not say a word I looked up at him and his face was in utter surprise. I noticed that the rest of the crew was looking at him just as I was. My stomach tightened even more and my heart began to race but my face hid it. I would not give him the satisfaction.

" Sabine Wren?" He said to me crisp and cleanly

I did not answer him I simply glared at him, he shook his head and placed both of his hands behind his back.

" Stand up Sabine." Kale asked calmly sending an icy chill down my spine.

I stood up and with my helmet, in my hand, he stepped right up to me and said

" Sabine Wren of all the places in the Galaxy I expected to find you here is the last place of all places. You changed your hair color, your style of keeping it short remains the same but you changed the color. The Orange and Navy-Blue really do describe you, and your armor forged while you were with your family you painted it a great deal I like the design again the mix match of colors describes who you are." Kale stated all I could do is look at him expression blank hiding my fear, anger, and sadness

He placed his hand on my cheek his black leather glove was cold. I shuttered at his touch and to which he replied.

" You are trembling...a sign that you are afraid no...terrified. You are terrified that I will kill your friends...you should be terrified of that simple fact." He said darkly and coldly

He then took his hand away from my cheek and began to speak to everyone

" So who wants to tell me what you all were doing out hear hmm..." Kale asked he already knew the answer he already knew we were the Rebels hitting Imperial Forces on Lothal now he just wanted to play with us like mice in a maze.

" We were just looking to salvage some equipment from the Old Republic military base that's all Kale" I stated boldly answering his question

" Really!" He exclaimed in surprise "That is the best you could come up with, please Sabine I thought you knew better than to lie." He replied mockingly

" You are not scavengers, you are Rebels...and how do I know this well I'll let you figure that out... I'm sure Sabine has told you quite a bit about me or maybe she hasn't isn't that right Sabine. You were a timid, quiet, and equally secretive girl, but perhaps you thought it wise to give your friends some warning about me." Kale stated, as a matter of fact, arrogant bastard.

" Now...let me tell you whats going to happen, all of you except Miss Wren is going to the brig. But don't worry she will be joining you shortly. Lieutenant Take their weapons and cuff them." Kale ordered I guess I am getting special treatment because I was once a fool and believed in this Empire.

" Aye Admiral" Lieutenant Yaris replied

The Navy Commandos and Troopers began to take our weapons I noticed the looks in the of my "family" eyes they wanted to fight back and I shook my head. Not yet guys soon. However, as soon as I did Kale's voice rang once more noticing that I was the one giving instructions.

" Ahh very clever, since you have had to study me and know me you were placed in charge of leading the others...a calculated move but foolish it won't save you now." Kale said darkly

" Will see about that... _Admiral_ " I replied hotly

" Hmm you have gotten a bit more feisty since I last saw you, I remember you sitting in that classroom being oh so quiet, shy and timid until I picked on you then I awoke something within you the next time you were in the spotlight you were oh so confident and eager...do you remember that day?" Kale said to me unemotionally

" I remember just like it just like every other damned day at that place." I replied hotly and furiously

He chuckled and said

" Take Miss Wren to my office on the bridge, the others need to be moved to the brig and processed accordingly." Kale ordered

" Yes, sir" Lieutenant Yaris replied seriously.

Lieutenant Yaris personally came up to me and took my blasters and helmet, he handed them off to one of the Navy Commandos most likely taking me to Kale's Office.

" Ok, you womp rats get in lines of two!" Lieutenant Yaris bellowed

So we did I was next to Ezra, Kanan, and Hera was in front of us with Zeb and Chopper behind us. A squad of Navy Commandos surrounded us and began to move us to one of the hangers many doors. I noticed my helmet in the hands of the Navy Commando who also had my blasters. I hope he does not go too far with those. I heard Ezra's warm breath hit my ears followed by the hushed sound of his voice.

" Sabine whats the plan here, you've had time to think of one." Ezra stated I could hear a slight amount of concern in his voice, he knew like the rest of us that this was not going to a typical breakout. I think that apart of him knows that today could be one of the last days this "family" remains whole.

" Ok I got it ok, just go to the brig I'll get you guys out...just trust me on this alright." I replied sincerely

" We trust you, Sabine, is there anything we can do to help with this grand plan of yours." I heard Hera whisper to me

" No just go play along like good little prisoners." I replied calmly

" Hey did I give you permission to talk Rebel Scum, keep your mouth shut or you will be eating my plasteel boot!" One of the Navy Commandos shouted

They marched us to the turbo lifts, one of the Navy Commandos grabbed me and pulled me away another Commando joined him. Both Commandos escorted me into a nearby turbolift and pressed a button for the bridge.

The last thing I caught a glimpse of before being pushed into the turbolift was Ezra looking back at me, his face said he was concerned not for himself but for me...its sweet of him but he shouldn't worry about me he needs to focus on the others and himself right now. I just hope that he and the others make it off this Ship with or without me.

The turbolift shot up I could break out right now However if I did I would go right to the bridge and be trapped in a rock and a hard place there would be a lot of guys on the bridge to many to take out. I needed to wait and plus I wanna hear what Kale has to say to me. When he spoke to me it almost seemed personal which makes me wonder if he took my rebellion against the Empire personally.

The turbolift came to a stop on the bridge and the doors opened revealing the busy hive of activity that was a Star Destroyers bridge. The two Navy Commandos escorted me to the rear of the bridge and placed me in a room that looked rather dull by my standards. No color what so ever, typical Imperial design, however, Kale had various Imperial propaganda art hung on the wall along with a uniform, that must be his from the Clone Wars. The rest of the room was just a desk with a large desk chair and two smaller chairs in front of the desk. The Navy Commandos sat me down in one of the chairs and stood guard. I sighed and simply looked around the room if I can get these two bucket heads close enough I can take them out I still got my legs I can just kick there lights out. No, I need to be patient and wait there is to much room if I get one and don't get the other I'll have a blaster hole in my chest. Maybe in the turbolift when they take me down to the brig its tight in their, and I can get both of them with relative ease.

I was brought out of my escape planning as I heard the office door open and Kale's voice rang out with an authoritative tone.

" Commandos wait outside"

Both Navy Commandos silently followed there commanding officers orders and left the room. Kale then came around beside me looking down at me with a unemotional face. He is hiding his true thoughts like I am, he proceeded to sit down in his chair. He placed his arms on his desk and folded his hands, he just looked at me and said nothing I did the same to him. Its like we're having a staring contest only with us both trying to stare each other down instead of seeing who is going to blink first.

He sighed softly before leaning back in his chair.

" Sabine-" He simply said he thought about his next works most likely trying to figure out how to get me to fall for his psychological tricks.

" Why simply why...just do me this favor my dear and tell me why...you were such a good student and a very smart girl why throw all of it away you could have had everything you wanted in the Empire." He asked sincerely

" Your so smart figure it out Kale...why don't you go ask Instructor Corvax I'm sure he would be more than happy to tell you what happened." I replied hotly

" I asked him, he said he didn't know why you rebelled why you betrayed your oath of loyalty to the Empire...and neither do I so just answer my question." Kale said calmly

I rolled my eyes

" Then get the official report from the Academy its self then...I'm sure they noted why" I replied hotly

" I have the official report, you rebelled with one other cadet. Ketsu Onyo if I am not mistaken. However that does not answer the question why, the Academy does not have that answer. So again why Sabine?" Kale asked again

Ketsu another person who has betrayed my trust and tried to kill me and to think I called her sister once.

" Find you want the answer, I rebelled because of the hell the academy was putting me through. You have no idea what I went through and that's all your getting out of me you want the details get them from somewhere else!" I shouted my eyes watered but I would not let the tears roll down my cheeks, I fought them back and held them back.

I took a deep breath and calmed down.

" Very well Sabine, if that's all your going to give me then I will figure out the rest on my own...but mark my words girl this is not over I will be seeing you again before you are put in front of a blaster squad.

You made a mockery of the Empire you took the oath and then you spit on it and tossed it away like trash, but you failed to toss your self along with it, unfortunately... you made me look like a fool...you were going to be my protege you would have had so much power, you would have been in a place to make the Galaxy a safer and more desirable place to live.

Yet you would rather be a part of the problem rather than the solution...so if they allow me to I will be one of the men that pulls the trigger at your execution for high treason. Hell, if I save up enough browny points with Imperial High Command maybe I'll be the only one pulling the trigger at your summary execution." He said darkly

" That's what you think you bastard" I spat back at him

He pressed a button on his desk and both Navy Commandos came back in.

" Gar cuyir hut'uun sabine wren, naas or'atu kyr'am cuyir at jate par gar aruetii." Kale stated in perfect Mando'a...he will pay for that insult I will not be insulted by someone like him, I will kill him one day for this but not today.

" Sol'yc, don't jorhaa'ir mando'a gar cuyir not worthy luubid at jorhaa'ir bic. T'adyc, Ni vercopa gar hettir o'r te fires be haran a even ibac cuyir too jate par gar." I quipped back angrily in Mando'a.

He smiled but it was not heartwarming or even arrogant, it was cold and malign he was going to relish in seeing me and my friends die after a mock trial.

" Commandos take her down to the brig and watch her closely she is exceptionally crafty." Kale ordered staring straight into my soul.

" Yes sir" One of the Commandos replied calmly

grabbing me roughly they tugged me out of the chair and escorted me out, I scowled at Kale as I was escorted out, he remained unmoved and unnerved.

They took me out of his office and back to the turbolift, they pushed me in and both got beside me. One of them pressed the button for the brig the doors shut and the lift went down.

Now

I quickly used my full body to bash into the Navy commando on my left causing his E-11 Blaster Rifle to discharge the red blaster bolt ricochet off the walls. I waited for the right moment and let the stray bolt cut right through my cuffs before it hit the Navy Commando on the right. I then proceeded to knee the stunned Imperial Navy Commando in the gut before grabbing and twisting his arm causing cracking sound. He screamed and dropped to his knees I brought my knee to his face knocking him out. I quickly grabbed my helmet and slid it on then grabbed both my blasters. The turbolift stopped on the brig floor and the door opened

Surprise boys

The Two Imperial Navy troopers at the door tried to grab their blasters, I squeezed off two blaster bolts from both my pistols each bolt found the troopers head killing them. There was a third man working the control terminal he pressed the coms and yelled

" Prisoner Esca" He never got a chance to finish I put a blaster bolt into the terminal. He raised his hands and said

" You won't get anything out of me you Rebel Scum." He said to me as I walked up to him

" Didn't think so." I said before taking using my pistols as clubs, I cracked him in the face causing him to fall forward hitt

ing the terminals with his chin before he slumped to the floor.

I used his terminal to locate the rest of my "family" I pulled up the prisoner manifest. There wasn't anyone else in the brig save for my "family" who were packed into one cell at the end of the detention block.

I rushed down one of the brigs hallways labeled cell block c. I ran down the hallway and came to a cell door this is it. I opened the door and saw everyone inside.

" Sabine!" Ezra exclaimed, glad to see you too kid.

" Come on we have to go right now." I said in earnest as I ushered them out.

They came out and I blasted off their cuffs.

" Everything is in the prison armory by the turbolifts get your stuff and get back to the Ghost, I need to disable the tractor beam." I rambled on

"You're not going alone." Kanan said calmly

" We don't have time for this just get back to the Ghost and don't argue with me. If I am not back in two minutes once the tractor beams are offline then get out of here please" I pleaded with them.

Better me than all of you the only people I love anymore, the only people I can call family.

Hera placed her hand on Kanan's shoulder.

" She's our girl she can do it" Hera reminded him.

" Ok...but you better be there in time." Kanan said concerned him, Hera, Zeb, and Chopper took off down the cellblock. Ezra didn't go off with them, he looked at me with those very nicely colored blue eyes. Life sure does know how to use color properly, its the one thing about Ezra that I actually find...attractive.

" This better not be a goodbye Sabine...we still have that TIE Fighter to work on." He said sincerely causing my heart to flutter slightly. Its sweet of him...but now is not the time he always flirts with me even when our situation is dire.

" This isn't Ezra...now go!" I exclaimed

He took off running to catch up with the others, okay if my memory serves me right there should be another set of turbolifts at the far end of the prison block away from the main turbolift shafts.

I took off running in the opposite direction and found another set of turbolifts I stepped in and pressed the button deck fifty-four they usually have the tractor beams stored on this deck I should be able to access their power source from here. As the turbolift shot up the intercom speaker's hooked up throughout the ship came to life, Kale's voiced boomed through the speakers.

" Attention, all security personnel the Rebel prisoners have escaped set blasters to kill."

Well so much for putting me in front of a blaster squad for a scheduled execution he is going to do it on his own time.

The turbolift came to a stop at the fifty-fourth deck and two Imperial Navy Commandos were waiting for me. I quickly shot them both when I noticed the third one down the hall. He fired at me with his E-11 the red bolts hurling towards me I rolled across the floor and when I was back upright I fired two shots into his chest killing him.

I then took off down the hallway towards the tractor beam control room. The Navy Commandos Kale probably has them set up here to protect the Tractor Beam control room, as they are not standard security on board a Star Destroyer. I ran into more Navy Commandos they were quick to fire at me, I took cover behind a corner, and returned fire. There are four of them my first shot struck home killing one of them and a second shot caught one of them in the knee causing him to go down but he still had his rifle and was firing at me. The fire was thick and I really don't have time for this I peered from behind cover and squeezed bolts as fast as my fingers could press the trigger. The red bolts plastering the Navy Commandos white armor leaving black carbon scoring marks on there white plating.

I ran past there corpses and found the tractor beam control room, okay now let's see how many bucket heads are waiting for me behind this door.

I stepped through the closed door and fired two blaster bolts at the Navy Commandos in the room killing the two men in there I quickly ducked behind a terminal as another three opened fire. I peered out from behind cover and shot one in the head.

" Man down, call for support" I heard one of them say

I peered from behind cover and shot them both before they could call for support or duck behind something solid. The three Imperial Techs in the room found cover but one went for one of the Commandos E-11 I put a blaster bolt through his leg to make him think twice he screamed and cursed me for it but I simply shrugged it off and got to work disabling the tractor beam.

I began to slice into the terminal and accessed the tractor beam controls, the three Imperial Techs continued to throw insults my way but I couldn't care less. I shut down all power to the tractor beam, now to make sure these three techs can't activate the tractor beam from this terminal. I leveled my blasters at the terminal and squeezed off four bolts into the terminal.

The terminal made wiring and frizzing sound as sparks jumped from the terminal, it was fried and out of action. I then ran out of the control room and tapped my wrist com.

" This is Specter 5 tractor beam offline, I'm headed towards the hanger remember don't wait for me past two minutes starting now" I said shutting off the coms and making a run for the turbolifts as I ran back for the turbolifts a squad of Imperial Navy Troopers was waiting for me there was six in all. They opened fire on me with DH-17 Heavy Blaster Pistols and E-11 Blaster Rifles pelting the corner I was behind with Red Blaster bolts. I don't got time for this, I looked down and noticed the corpse of the Imperial Navy Commando I shot earlier on his belt were two thermal detonators. Ahh, explosives a girl's best friend I grabbed both grenades activated and heald them for a moment. They began to beep rapidly, I tossed them both at the squad of Imperial Navy Troopers firing at me

" Thermal get back!" One of them shouted but it was no use their position was engulfed in a fireball and there was nothing left but scorched body parts. I ran to the turbolift and quickly got inside, I pressed the button for the underbelly hanger.

The turbolift a course did not go any faster, I checked over my blasters and they were good to go I knew to expect company in the form of several Imperial Navy Commandos and Imperial Navy Troopers.

The turbolift stopped and the door opened no one in the hallway, the sound of blaster fire echoed from the hanger bay nearby. Yep there all in the hanger bay I ran towards the sound of weapons fire, and saw two squads of Imperial Navy Commandos and Troopers firing on the Ghost. Zeb, Kanan, Ezra, and Hera were fireing back with there weapons. I quickly fired at a group of Imperial Navy Troopers killing them some of their comrades quickly checked behind them when they realized their fellow soldiers had stopped firing.

" Tango behind us!" one of the Navy Troopers shouted I quickly began to sprint for the Ghost

" Come on Sabine!" I heard Zeb shout ya-ya big guy I'm coming.

I fired and ran at the same time taking out a few more commandos and troopers as I went. I reached my "family" we are almost out of here, finally.

I turned around and began to fire back while they got on board, The first in and last out.

I noticed Ezra was the last on board I quickly backed up and halfway up the ramp I turned around where Chopper was ready to close it. The ramp sealed up as red blaster bolts began to plaster the ship.

" Chopper I need you to change the ship's ID Signature" I demanded seriously

" Womp-womp-womp"

The droid went up the ladder to the cockpit to do so along with Hera

" Why do we need to change the I.D. signature, they can't track us through hyperspace." Kanan asked

" They may not be able to track us through hyperspace but Kale is no fool, he will have his ships scanning for the Ghost's current I.D. signature we won't ever be able to use the same I.D. signature for long anymore.

He isn't Admiral Constantine in short, he is a lot more unconventional and now that we have faced off with him he is going to try every trick in his book to take us out. You guys just made a very dangerous enemy today." I warned before climbing the ladder to get to my gun position.

I got to my gun seat and took my helmet off before I began to cut loose with the Ghost's laser cannons taking out several groups of Imperial Navy Trooper and Commandos. I felt the Ghost lift up off the hanger floor and back out the hanger the Imperial Navy Troopers and Commandos began to get smaller. Soon the hanger was out of sight and we were underneath the Imperial Star Destroyers Hera turned the ship around facing away from the Star Destroyer and the Asteroid Field behind it. I felt the hyperdrive spin up and before I knew it the Grey Star Destroyer and the Black Void of space was replaced with the blue and white walls of hyperspace. I breathed a sigh of relief everyone got off the Star Destroyer okay...I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes taking a moment to swallow everything that had just happened.

* * *

A few minutes later back on the Bridge of the Star Destroyer Peacekeeper

Kale slammed his fist on his desk he gotten word the Rebel ship had escaped along with all his prisoners. To make matters worse there was no way they could track the ship because the Rebels changed their signature and went to hyperspace.

'no doubt Sabine made sure to have that done before they jumped out of the system.' Kale thought to himself clearly agitated by this loss.

Coupled with the fact that he was now back at square one, he had the Rebels in his grasp and he failed to keep hold of them allowing them to slip out in between the cracks. There was no fuel leak to trace this time and furthermore his techs unlike hours earlier did not have time to calculate where the Rebels had jumped too. For all his tech's new the Rebels were already speeding towards Lothal, a Rebel Fleet, or they were barreling towards a star in which Kale hoped they would burn. However, fate would have it that the Rebel's quick, dangerous, and incomplete hyperspace jump would lead them to safety and not their doom.

" Damn it!" he exclaimed his frustration was understandable, however, unlike most Imperial officers Kale did not blame his men but instead he blamed himself. He had underestimated this ragtag starship crew and now it was his men that paid the price of his error.

He sighed in frustration, his office door opened and Captain Neehlis entered and stood at attention in front of Kale's desk

Kale regained his composure and hid his frustration behind his calm demeanor.

" Captain do you have something to report?" He asked hoping that Captain Neehlis would deliver him some kind of miracle.

" Sir I just wanted to give you the list of dead personal sir..." the Captain said as he placed a data-pad on the Admiral's desk.

Kale sighed in sadness and calm appearance faded into one of disappointment and regret.

" Thank you Captain, take us back to Lothal...and inform General Ris of our failure...however make sure he gets the images of the Rebels we are now looking for so he can relay it to Captain Archer and his team" Kale ordered

" A course sir...and sir rest assured we will win this." Captain Neehlis stated as a matter of fact.

" I know dismissed Captain" Kale replied solemnly

The Captain then took his leave and left while Kale picked up the data-pad he scrolled through the names

Private Saros father of two

Private Merrin Mother of four

Private Almarus Father of three

Corporal Betarus Father of one

Sergeant Lyrina Mother of one

Kale's eyes began to water up and a tear fell down his cheek as he continued to read the names. There were at least twenty KIA mainly from the brief firefight in the hanger. Several others were gravely wounded and the Medical Teams did not know if they would pull through. Kale placed the data-pad down and pulled up the holo-net he needed to inform the families of the dead men and women under his command. It was the worst part of his job he hated having to do it face to face. To see the wife, children and parents all break down in tears when they learned there loved would not be coming home.

It was the one part of the job that no one was ever prepared for, for some officers it was easy to sign off on dead soldiers names. For Kale, it was not so easy the Peacekeeper his task force, that was his family and therefore his responsibility.

* * *

Night had fallen over Lothal the planet's moons have risen high above the planet casting down their white light upon the planet, bringing some light into the dark night. The Ghost had landed in an open tall grass field away from any major settlements, Hera thought it would be best that the Ghost and it's crew stay away from any major settlements at least until things die down. There were no arguments from the crew when Hera told them, they were more than happy to spend the next couple of days recouping and regrouping after such a close encounter with both bloodthirsty animals and a scheming Imperial Admiral.

While they were safe for the time being they were not unscarred, they had come dangerously close to becoming the first martyrs of a growing Rebel movement against the Empire. They all knew that they would have to be more careful and keep their guard up going forward, otherwise, they would fall victim to the Admiral and his task force never to see the Empire's time come. Truly this Imperial Admiral was an enemy to be feared if it were not for good fortune and a personal vendetta this spark of hope would have been snuffed out by the durasteel boot of the Empire.

Hera had turned in for the night but not before she had a long conversation with Fulcrum about Admiral Saratoga and the threat he represented. Fulcrum wanted to pull the Rebel crew out once more but Hera believed that they could overcome this challenge, despite the danger it presented. Reluduncatly Fulcrum agreed to keep this operation going, despite her better judgment.

* * *

Sabine rested on her bottom bunk drawing on a datapad trying to come up with a design to paint the stolen TIE Fighter in. This help relax her nerves after the exhausting day she had she was tired but she was not ready to go to sleep just yet and she was not the only one apparently. There was a light knock at her door she got up and opened it. Standing in front of her was Ezra she gave the boy a warm-hearted smile.

" Hey, Ezra can't sleep?" She asked sincerely her voice was soft and sweet to the boy's ears, however, he was surprised that she was so welcoming to this disturbance.

" Ya and I thought you might be up so I was wondering if you wanted to do...something. " Ezra asked trying to be confident in himself for asking his crush out on a "date" of some type.

" Uh...sure there is something we can do come in" She replied she stepped aside and let Ezra enter he walked in he has seen Sabine's room before but it never ceased to amaze him on how much color she has applied to the room while too many it would seem like pointless graffiti it wasn't it was art just like any other form of art albeit more abstract and outside of the norm of most Galactic artists nowadays.

Sabine shut the door and Ezra said

" Did I ever tell you how much I like your art." Ezra said genuinely

Sabine rolled her eyes and smiled it was truly cute how he tried to always flirt and or flatter her at every moment however she wished he wouldn't do it in the middle of a mission. Then there were other times where she wished he would just leave her alone, but every once in a while it made her smile at his attempts to court her, so many men and boys have tried very few have been successful at grabbing her attention.

" Every since we first met" She replied as she sat back down on her bed she grabbed the datapad and looked down at the design she was working on.

'I hope he likes it' She reasoned.

" Here take a look" She commented, Ezra walked over and took the datapad from her hands and looked at the TIE-Fighter design that was presented to him, Ezra looked up at Sabine.

Sabine waited for the answer as to what he thinks of the design she had been working on. Honestly, Ezra liked the design even though he had different ideas about how it should look, but he was no artist like Sabine was so he trusted her judgment.

" I like it" Ezra stated sincerely

Sabine smiled she was glad he liked it considering it was his TIE-Fighter, well technically his and Zeb's but this was a secret kept between the two teenagers and the Lasot had no knowledge of what was transpiring between them.

"It's not finished as you can see...so if you want something added just let me know and I will add it in." Sabine said genuinely

" I'm not as creative as you so I'll let you design it...maybe we can start working on it tomorrow if we're not fighting the Empire or trying to be eaten." Ezra said in joking manner

Sabine shot him a scornful glare causing Ezra to grin innocently coupled with a rosy feeling on his cheeks. Much to his gratitude, the room was dimly lit and Sabine missed the light pink color that had covered his cheeks. But, there was no denying the fact that the Mandalorian Teenager had not forgotten that it was partially Ezra's fault that landed them in that asteroid situation in the first place.

" Ya well I would like a break just for one day...and it sounds like a plan but what's our excuse for sneaking away?" Sabine asked curiously, as she softened her look towards the boy in front of her.

" Do we really need one" Ezra stated as a matter of fact.

Sabine smiled

" Well considering it's us were talking about I guess not" She concluded

" Exactly" He concurred

There was a moment of silence between the two it was an awkward moment they both looked around the room trying to avoid eye contact now that there was nothing more to say. Ezra decided he should leave Sabine in peace, Sabine generally liked to be a loner but in this instance, after today she didn't mind the boy's company and his passes at her.

" I should go, I'm sure you would like to get back to drawing." Ezra said finally making his eyes look at the beautiful Mandalorian women in front of him.

" Ezra..." She said began to say softly " You can stay if you want." She said softly she tried to play it off as an option, not something she actually wanted but in her heart its something she wanted. They broke their eye contact again and Ezra knew he had to make a choice he wanted to stay but apart of him also said to leave Sabine alone as that is what she normally preferred however she asked him to stay and it sounded genuine to him.

" If your ok with me staying then I'll stay for a while" Ezra replied sincerely

Sabine patted on the side of the bed indicating she wanted him to sit next to her. So Ezra sat down next to her she picked up the data-pad and began to draw on the Tie Fighter displayed on the data-pad inserting colors and or removing them. The two teenagers talked and laughed away the evening until both grew tired it was then they parted ways for the night

" Good night Ezra." Sabine said tiredly as she let out a soft yawn.

" Good night Sabine." He replied tiredly as he proceeded to leave the room. Sabine rested her head bed and closed her eyes to find her self-shrouded in the dark embrace of a deep sleep.

* * *

As the two teenagers turned in for the night the Officers of the Empire did not sleep that night Fleet Admiral Kale Saratoga took a shuttle down to Captial City and met with General Ris, Agent Kallus and the Grand Inquisitor in General Ris's office within in the Imperial Complex.

On General Ris's desk was several holographic pictures of the faces of the Ghost Crew Kale knew who Sabine was, however, he wanted to know about the others. Especially Kanan, Kale could not shake that feeling he had somehow met someone similar to Kanan before the attitude and the look reminded him of a...Jedi.

" I know who the Mandalorian girl is, Sabine Wren former Imperial Cadet of the Mandalorian Imperial Academy. However what of the others lets start with this man" Kale said pointing to Kanan's picture the Grand Inquisitor said in his dark unsettling tone.

" That is Kanan Jarrus Jedi Padawan of Depa Billaba, I am surprised you did not recognize him from the Clone Wars Admiral" the Grand Inquisitor stated with a hint of surprise in his unsettling voice.

" No I have never met Kanan Jarrus however his attitude and discipline was like that of the Jedi, the others seemed impatient and displease he was calm and collected...however he is just a Padawan he is no Jedi I knew true Jedi Knights and Masters they were Jedi he is just a boy in this regard" Kale replied as a matter of fact.

" He has taken on the young boy as an apprentice, Ezra Bridger he is strong in the force but undisciplined and ignorant about the powers of the Dark Side." The Grand Inquisitor said menacingly

" Hmm interesting very interesting Force User or no Force User they will be no match for the might of the Empire, our men have dealt with Rouge Force Users before so this will be no challenge at all and with your expertise on the matter Inquisitor I trust that the next time we come across them it will be the last" Admiral Kale Saratoga affirmed

" Yes, they won't get another chance...now that you see they are not to be underestimated" The Grand Inquisitor pointed our, causing Agent Kallus to grin deviously.

" I may have underestimated there resolve once rest assured I won't make the same mistake again, what of the other three the Twi'lek, the droid, and the Lasot." Kale asked in earnest.

" The Lasot goes by the name of Zeb, he is a former Honor Guard of the Lasot people. I have dealt with there kind before...they have a weakness and that is their pride." Agent Kallus pointed out

" A very dangerous weakness to have Agent, however, keep in mind pride can also be the Empire's weakness." Kale said reminding Agent Kallus that it was his own pride that allowed the Rebels to escape his Star Destroyer.

" Now what of the other two" Kale asked pointing to Hera and Chopper

" We don't have much information on them other than the Twi'Lek is the pilot of there ship, and the droid has been used by the Rebels to infiltrate our bases and garrisons. That is all we have on those two as of right now." Agent Kallus stated seriously

" It will be enough" Kale replied solemnly

General Ris pressed the button on his desk shutting of the holographic photos and said

" Ill have posters brought up so we can inform the people of these terrorists, and that they should report them to Imperial authorities on sight." General Ris said seriously

" Agreed, you two are dismissed I need to speak to General Ris in private." Kale said to both Agent Kallus and The Grand Inquisitor

Agent Kallus and The Inquisitor proceeded to leave the office Kale sighed in defeat. General Ris already knew where their conversation was headed, it was time to take count of the dead.

" I have Twenty KIA, I have already sent out messages to the families and have arranged for the bodies to be shipped back to there homeworlds, how many did we lose in the attack on the convoy." Kale asked

" Fifteen, the pilots are all dead I have made arrangements for there bodies and have sent messages to the families. There were a lot of wounded in the convoy but only a few dead Imperial Army Troopers and Stormtroopers, ten to be exact." General Ris said sadly both men took looses hard as they felt it was their job not only to protect the Empire but also to keep their men alive during there Tour of Duty, but they all knew the risks when they signed on with the Imperial Military no one said protecting the Galaxy wouldn't require you to give up your life

" They knew the price Kale, we all do...the only thing we can do now is make sure their deaths are not in vain." General Ris reminded him

" I know...but why fight, the Empire has provided everything for these people and it all asks is you give up some of your freedoms. People want protection and security but yet are not willing to pay the price for it." Kale said his tone was filled with contempt for the rebels and the dissident's citizens that dare raise their voice against the Empire.

" I know Kale I know, the same can be said about the Clone Wars the Separatist broke away because the Republic was corrupt...the same could be said of the Confederacy of Independent Systems." General Ris replied

" Ya I know...dont even get me started on that a lot of good people died and for what the only good thing that came out of the Clone Wars was the Empire and still it took the Empire years to repair the damage done to the Galaxy...and now some Rebels wanna knock it all down because they lost their rights to free speech or because some renegade Wookiee's are given a sentence of forced labor for their crimes." Kale said hotly

"It's ignorant I know." General Ris replied

"It's more than ignorant General...and to think a former Imperial Cadet one that I took a great deal of pride in is now one of those Rebel scum...

She didn't even tell me why she rebelled the only reason she gave me was because of the hell the academy was putting her through whatever that means, for all I know she rebelled just because she thought it would be fun." Kale said mocking Sabine

" I'm sure that's not the reason Kale, however perhaps you should look into it further on your own time Instructor Corvax is still there right?" General Ris asked earnestly

" Ya, I'm going to give him a call tomorrow and ask him again. I want the truth, Sabine was a damn good student and a fine soldier based on what I saw and what he shared with me before her rebellion.

She was studying military commanders of various origins I mean she could have been so much and now she is nothing, I wanna know why she left...

Something caused her to leave and I'm going to find out what it was and if it was simply because she wanted to Rebel against the status quo then...I'm going to make an example out of her and the rest of her friends rest assured" Kale said seriously

" I would very much like to know as well, Admiral, when you get something, let me know." General Ris stated

" You will be the first old friend." Kale said with a grin forming on his lips at the end of his sentence, the two men talked for a while longer before parting ways to get some rest.

Kale returned to the Peacekeeper and turned in for the night after he had a quick update meeting with Captain Neehlis.

However, Kale's sleep was plagued with nightmares of the Clone Wars and the Reconquest of the Outer-Rim. So many men and women died and the killing still drags on.


End file.
